Naruto The Red Hood
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is 100% A/U, and this is going to be Naruto replacing Jason Todd. Follow the anti-heroic vigilante as he carves a bloody path of justice throughout the world. Rated M for Red Hood graphic materials along with a lot of lemons, and Please Read and Review if possible! And the pairing is Naruto/Harem because I really don't judge on pairings.
1. Death Of Robin

Chapter 1: Death Of Robin

(Opening A/N: Since there wasn't a lot of Red Hood/Anime crossovers, I decided to add another to my Red Hood archive, and I'm replacing Jason Todd with Naruto Uzumaki as Robin/Red Hood. Plus, this is a second additional story for my Red Hood archive, the first going to Black Lagoon. And this first part of the crossover begins in the Batman Under The Red Hood storyline, and this is going to be a Naruto/Harem Pairing. When Naruto was tortured and killed by the Joker along with being resurrected by the Lazarus pit by Ra's Al Ghul...Naruto becomes the anti-heroic vigilante The Red Hood. Not afraid of killing people in the name of justice. So the first arc is going to be based off of Batman Under The Red Hood, and I will do other arcs as well. Let's not forget that this is going to be an A/U type of crossover and Naruto isn't going to be using Ninja weapons since he's going to be the Red Hood, he's going to be using guns. Plus this story on the safe side is going to be Rated M for blood and gore, graphic violence, adult language, nudity, drug use, and strong sexual content. And as for the Disclaimers, I do not own Naruto for that is rightful property of Masashi Kishimoto, and I also don't own Red Hood for that is property of DC comics. Anyway, let's get to it.)

When Naruto was a young boy, he had both of his parents die right in front of him so he turned to the streets. Living a life of crime was his means of survival. He even tried to steal the tires off of the batmobile, that was when he met Batman AKA Bruce Wayne.

"Please don't hurt me Batman, I just need some money so I can buy some food." Naruto said on his hands and knees, but Batman was forgiving and he also needed a Robin.

"That's pretty crafty of you, what's your name?" Batman asked as he held out a hand to the young boy trying to help him up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I don't have any parents because they died and this is the only way I can survive." Young Naruto said, but Bruce placed a hand on the young blonde's head reassuring him that Batman didn't mean him any harm.

"I need someone with your type of expertise here, with the proper training, you could be my second in command. I need you to be Robin." Batman said and this put a smile on Naruto's little face.

"Alright, then I guess you got yourself a Robin." Naruto said accepting the dark knight's offer.

[Sarajevo, many years later...]

Naruto and Bruce were going after the Joker but it turns out that it was supposed to be a wild goose chase set up by Ra's Al Ghul. But unbeknownst to the teenage Naruto when the Joker split him up from his mentor. But the Joker had something else in mind for Naruto as the Boy wonder chased after the clown prince of crime. Joker had a crowbar in hand, so as soon as Naruto followed Joker into the room, Joker hit poor Naruto with a crowbar knocking him unconscious. As soon as he came around he had his wrist and ankles tied up.

"My, my, it's seems the boy blunder has gone and lost his way to me." Joker said with a sadistic grin. "So tell me which hurts more, A?" Joker hit poor Naruto with a crowbar making him grunt in pain. "Or B?" He then struck Naruto again with the same effect from the injured boy wonder.

"Go to hell you incompetent piece of trash." Naruto said as he spat blood he knew that if he didn't do something that he was going to die.

Joker wiped the blood off of his face and slammed the crowbar against his head in so much anger.

"Temper, temper boy. And remember, finish your homework and be in bed by 9, also tell the big man I said hello." Joker said as he closed the door and had the padlock on it.

Batman rushed as fast as he could to get to his partner and he needed to get Naruto out of there before something bad might happen. Naruto crawled his way to the door and tried to escape but unbeknownst to the poor boy the Joker a bomb rigged to blow in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0! Boom! The building exploded with poor Naruto inside, Batman quickly dug through the rubble and found his partner Robin, dead.

"No, Naruto." Batman said as he picked up the dead Robin in his arms and began to cry. "Why did this have to happen to you Naruto?" Bruce said shuddering in sadness.

Soon after, Ra's Al Ghul decided to revive Naruto via the Lazarus pit, that was the secret of his immortality, and it also had the ability to raise the dead. Naruto's body was lowered into the Lazarus pit via a very long chain from a pulley system and lowered into the pit. After a good dunk, Naruto came screaming back to life scarred, and burning for vengeance. He jumped out of a window and fell into the moat below.

[Gotham City Five years later...] 

Three men were on the run from a man wearing a Red Mask armed with a knife.

"C'mon, we got to get out of here!" The thug said to two others. But the masked man pulled out some shurikens and tossed them at the three running men and injured their legs. But he wasn't don there yet, he pulled out the knife he had and cut off their heads then placed it into the duffel bag with ten other heads.

Now it was time to get this meeting off the ground...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Alright you guys, this is a start of another project. Even though I'm doing a lot of work for other projects, I'll ping back in from time to time. And be sure to drop a review if possible! Favorites along with follows are still optional. And until the next chapter...this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Red Hood's Proposition

Chapter 2: Red Hood's Proposition

(Opening A/N: Wow, I had no idea that I was getting so many faves and follows. Anyway thanks to all who have faved and followed my work so far, and a special thanks to the guest, Mr. Grimjaw, and WindyCitySlayer who left me those great reviews, so thanks again to all of those who have made this story possible. Anyway, let's go to next chapter.)

All the drug dealers of Gotham showed up at an abandoned warehouse and they had no idea who called this meeting. Unbeknownst that a masked vigilante was in their midst...

"Any Idea who set this meeting?" The first dealer said, unaware of what's lurking on the catwalk above.

"I thought it was Chi-Chi. He's mostly pulling the strings." The second dealer said, but the dealer named Chi-Chi shook his head.

"No man, it wasn't me. I thought it was Black Mask." Chi-Chi said to defend his case, but the first dealer didn't like the idea of having Black Mask setting up any deals since he whacked eight of his loyal men.

"I don't think Black Mask could set up anything like this. I mean he whacked eight of my men in one month. Eight." The first dealer said, that was when the vigilante made his appearance via the catwalk above the group in front of the whole group of drug dealers.

"Actually this is my meeting and I would suggest listen to what I have to say." Red Hood said he trained the AK-47 on the group of drug dealers, he was also carrying a duffel bag under his right arm.

"We don't make deals with the likes of you." The second dealer said, that's the thing about the Red Hood, he doesn't take no for an answer.

Red Hood aimed the AK-47 at the group of dealer and squeezed the trigger wasting half the clip on the table but mostly as warning shots.

"Yeah let's deal with the guy who's holding a fucking Russian made AK-47. Let's see how well that rolls over. Anyway, I'm trying to make a deal with you. You can go about your deals, but kick up forty percent of your sales to me, and in return...I'll give you protection from both the mob and Batman. But I have one condition, _you don't deal with kids._ In other words, stay away from schools, parks, and playgrounds." Red Hood said, and he tossed the duffel bag onto the table that he already shot and one dealer unzipped the duffel bag revealing the head of those the Red Hood killed. When Chi-Chi got a good look of the severed heads. He began to puke onto the ground, that was a sign that people needed to trust the Red Hood.

"What are these?" The first dealer asked, and the Red Hood had an answer for them.

"Those are the heads of thirteen of your lieutenants. And I managed to collect these within six hours. Wanna see how many I can do in twice the amount of time?" Red Hood asked, but they agreed to Red Hood's proposition.

"Yeah, forty percent sounds good." The first dealer said, and the deal with the drug dealers was the first step to controlling the crime in Gotham City.

[Meanwhile, at the Gotham City Docks...]

There was a delivery truck with three men inside barreling down the docks at high speeds trying to lose Batman.

"Are you sure that the Batman is gone?" The first passenger said to the driver, and that ticked the driver off.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You're the one who's supposed to be keeping an eye out." The driver said, and out of nowhere...there were a pair of well thrown Batarangs that popped the front and rear wheels of the delivery truck.

The truck flipped four times and landed on the roof. The delivery that was in the truck flew out when the truck began to flip. Inside it was an android which can mimic any superhuman. That android was called "Amazo." And it was then that both Batman and Nightwing made their appearance.

"Oh crap! It's Batman!" The driver said and they both grabbed the three thugs afterwards, the thugs were tied up.

The box began to open and Amazo activated. This is bad news for both Batman and Nightwing.

"You guys wanna know what you were delivering, it's a special type of android called 'Amazo.' And they have the ability to copy the powers of superhumans." Batman said, he knew that both he and Nightwing were going to be one hell of a fight.

Amazo used it's brute strength to try to flatten the dark knight, but to no avail. Batman pulled out a some type of electrified knuckles and slammed it into the left side of Amazo's face. You could say that Amazo is kind of like a Terminator on steroids. And it only pissed the Amazo off when Batman hit it right in the face.

"What's the story about Nightwing?" The first thug asked.

"He used to be the first Robin, until he grew out of that gig and decided to become Nightwing." The second thug answered, and Nightwing decided to get involved with the fight as well.

Batman tossed a small handful of smoke bombs and tries to use the smoke to confuse the Amazo. But to no Avail, Amazo used it's powerful heat vision to cut through the thick smoke like a hot knife through butter.

"He's shooting lazers, lazers." Nightwing said, and they dodged the lazers that were being blasted by Amazo.

So Batman and Nightwing used their grappling hooks to try to lure Amazo away from the thugs, but it turns out that Amazo has the ability to fly.

"Um, he can fly?!" Nightwing asked as he saw the Amazo try to grab him and with success...Amazo grabs Nightwing.

"He's got the same weak spots as a human." Batman informed his former sidekick, and Nightwing pulls out a pair of knives and stabs them into Amazo's ears causing it to release Nightwing.

As soon as Nightwing got out of Amazo's grasp, Batman placed what seemed to be putty into Amazo's eyes. The Amazo tried to remove the substance from it's eyes but without any success whatsoever.

"I don't think putting putty in his eyes is going to harm him..." Nightwing said, and that's when Batman pulled out a detonator and pressed the button making the "Putty" explode and decapitating the android.

"...But Plastique will, nice." Nightwing added, and now they had to ask who was behind this whole thing.

"Who are you working for?" Batman asked, and the thugs declared that this was their idea and trying to block the idea that Red Hood was behind this.

"This was all our idea, right guys?" The first thug asked the other two, but that's when Nightwing pressed the button causing what was left of Amazo to drop and scare the thugs into telling the truth. As soon as it was dropped the crane stopped at least one foot from the thug's heads.

"Okay we work for the Red Hood." The second thug said, but the Red Hood had them through the scope of an M-700 intervention bolt action sniper rifle.

The first thug had a bullet go through his left eye and exit out the back of his skull causing blood and brain to explode onto the metal container behind him and he died. The second thug got shot in the throat as he choked on his blood. And the third took a bullet through the nose causing the nose to explode and the bullet lodged into his head. The shooter was none other than the Red Hood, so both Nightwing and Batman both chased after the Red Hood. And when Batman fired a grappling line on Red Hood's ankle, and with proper timing...he cut the line before it could ensnare the vigilante. Red Hood then got into a 1969 Pontiac GTO, and barreled down the streets of Gotham. Batman then got into the Batwing and was in hot pursuit of the vigilante. As soon as Batman had the car in sight, he fired a power winch at the car. But the Red Hood wised up on the dark knight and turned the GTO into a convertible and he drove into the factory where he watched a fake Red Hood which he thought was the Joker die.

"Please don't hurt me Batman, I'm not the real Red Hood." The Red Hood Imposter said trying to take off the helmet, but to no avail.

The Imposter slipped on his cape and broke through the safety rail falling to his demise in some boiling hot liquid and he died. Red Hood watched as the dark knight had to face the consequences of what he did.

"Seeing one of your greatest failures happening? You'll be seeing the other one really soon, Batman." Red Hood said as he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Batman had to find out who Red Hood is and tey to find out what his true goal really is...

[More to follow after this...]

(A/N: Another chapter down, in the next chapter...I'm bringing in Hinata and Kiba as they become Batgirl and Robin. And I'm going to keep that little partnership entirely platonic. So to all of those readers out there, please share your thoughts, ideas, suggestions, etc. via your reviews, and if anyone hasn't faved or followed this yet, it's completely optional and shows your support for this story. So until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the leigon of corpses, saying thanks for the support and I'm hereby signing off!)


	3. Death Becomes Him!

Chapter 3: Death Becomes Him!

(Opening A/N: As a man of my word, I'm going to bring in both Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka as both Batgirl and Robin. Plus, even though there wasn't any blood or graphic violence in the movie...and now I'm going to pull out as many graphic violent stops as I could possibly muster. One more thing, just for the beginning...try playing the song, "Knocking On Heaven's Door" by Guns 'N Roses for the memory of Naruto/Robin when I use Bruce's memory of his death. I hope you guys enjoy this, and let's get to it.)

(Bruce's memory after Naruto's death in Sarajevo...)

There was a wake being held for the Late Naruto Uzumaki as he laid in the casket peacefully, being accompanied by his two daughters, Hinata and Hanabi, was the powerful Hiashi Hyuga of Hyuga industries and a partner to Wayne enterprises. Hiashi came to offer his condolences. Hinata remembered seeing Naruto laying in the casket, as she saw him...there was an overwhelming feeling of sadness. She and Naruto knew each other when he was taken in by Bruce Wayne and she thought of Bruce as a father to him.

"I-I'm sorry that I c-can't be w-where you a-are right n-now, but I-I hope t-to see y-you there s-soon." Hinata said as she bowed her head in sadness and she started to cry.

Just then, Bruce placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. He wanted to help her become something that Naruto was. He wanted her to become Batgirl, luckily...Kiba was going to be the new Robin.

"Hinata, I know you and Naruto go way back. But there is a way to make sure that things like this don't happen again." Bruce said, and Hinata accepted the offer of being Batgirl.

[Present Day]

Hinata was staking out one of Penguin's weapon caches. Thanks to Bruce's training and helpful skills. She no longer stutters and is a master of taking people out without killing them. Now she needs to find out where the guns were going. She then sneaks into the air ducts and waits for an opportunity to get her hands on Oswald Cobblepot AKA the Penguin.

"Hey boss, is there something bothering you? We need to get these guns to Black Mask." One of Penguin's thugs said, and Penguin looked around the room.

"So it seems we've got a bat in our midst, come on out Batman! I've been waiting to settle a score with you." Penguin said, and he pulled out a gun.

But Hinata was quicker to the draw as she popped out of the vent and grabbed the Penguin ready to interrogate the crime lord of Gotham.

"Hello Penguin, have you forgotten about me?" Hinata asked and Kiba breaks through the glass ceiling and joined her, the thugs got guns, baseball bats, and brass knuckles. "Who's buying the guns that you're selling?" She asked.

"The guns are going to Sionis, he's gotten a big problem with someone who calls himself the Red Hood." The Penguin answered, Hinata squinted her eyes in disbelief.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Hinata hissed, and she was not in the mood to messed with.

"I swear, it's the truth. The Red Hood is causing us so many problems, and he stole some of our guns." Penguin said, and Hinata headbutted Cobblepot so hard, that he was going to have temporary amnesia.

[Meanwhile, With the Red Hood...]

There were a bunch of armed Mafiosos on a rooftop armed with MP5K German sub-machine guns, AK-47 assault rifles, and semi-automatic pistols. The thugs were waiting for a shipment of guns, RPGs, and assorted ammo loaded on a helicopter that was to be special delivered from the Penguin. Who is now being placed into GCPD custody.

"Hey guys, looking for me?" Red Hood asked as he pulled out his dual Titanium Black Beretta M92Fs* fully custom pistols.

Red Hood jumped back and began to pull the triggers on both of his pistols sending a barrage of bullet fire on his enemies. The armed thugs took multiple chest shots and a few headshots before collapsing onto the ground. And that was four of them, there were five left. So Red Hood grabs thug #5 and uses him as a human shield, shot 6 in the skull smack dad in the forehead as his brains exited out of his skull in the back, snaps the fifth's neck like a twig. Breaks the seventh thug's rib cage with a powerful punch. Shoots the eighth thug in the heart. Finally nine was backing up to the ledge where the Red Hood stalked him, Red Hood then scares him by saying "Boo." And he fell to his demise as he fell on top of a car where the car alarm went off. The Helicopter came in and saw the whole massacre.

"Let's get out of here while we still have a chance." The pilot said, but before they could leave, Red Hood holstered one of his pistols and pulled out a grappling hook and fired it onto the landing rail of the helicopter.

"Not so fast gentlemen! I'm going to take possession of these weapons." Red Hood said, as he began to commandeer some of the arsenal of carbine assault rifles along with ammo for the pistols and for the rifle. Just then, there was an EMP being launched onto the helicopter. He jumped out of the helicopter and landed on the roof where the shot came from before the helicopter had to make an emergency land on another rooftop. The EMP was launched by Kiba Inuzuka AKA the fourth Robin. He came out of the dark and he wore the Robin suit that I used to wear.

"Hey Red, stealing from a mob could get you in a lot of trouble." Robin said, and He pulled out his staff.

"I'm just doing what's best for justice. And tell Batman that I'm a better vigilante than him." Red Hood replied as he turned around and was about to walk off.

Kiba then extends his staff ready to fight the vigilante.

"Don't walk away from me, we're not even done here." Robin said, that's when Red Hood drew the carbine and opened fire.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Red Hood snapped, he knew that he was going to be in an all out war.

[Black Mask's Office]

The Notorious Roman Sionis AKA Black Mask was infuriated that his stash of weapons that he bought from Cobblepot were hijacked by the masked vigilante Red Hood.

"What?! How could this happen?! I want this Red Foot found and killed!" Black Mask barked, he was becoming madder than a rabid dog.

"It's Red Hood sir." Ms. Li, his assistant corrected him. She was holding a clipboard in her hands making sure to keep tabs of what is going on with business.

"Did somebody say 'Red Hood?' Because if they did, I too have a score to settle with him." A voice said as it came into the room. There was a guy whose jet black hair looks like a back end of a chicken, he wore a black two piece suit and on the suit was a pin of a fan which happened to be the crest of the Uchiha clan. His name was Sauske Uchiha. And he's the boss of the Gotham Uchiha Syndicate or GUS.

"Who invited you here?" Black Mask asked, he didn't trust Sauske one bit.

But he needed to have some friends, even though he doesn't know anything about the Uchiha.

"I've been wanting to get my hands on him so bad!" Sauske said, and this got Black Mask's attention…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Oh boy, looks like we might have an alliance made in the depths of hell. Plus, when I used this * here's a brief descrpition of Red Hood's pistol, they're equivelent to that of Revy's Sword Cutlasses from Black Lagoon besides the titanium black color instead of using sliver and the emblem is that of the Bat symbol in Red and not the Skull and Cross cutlasses like Revy's. And the writing on the guns read, "Death Becomes..." On the right and "...These guns." On the Left. Anyway drop a review, idea, suggestion, comment, etc. Faves/follows are still optional so have it. Until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!) 


	4. Blood Soaked Justice

Chapter 4: Blood Soaked Justice

(Opening A/N: Okay, my numbers are really going up! And I haven't even finished my first arc. Anyway it seems that the alliance between Sauske and Black Mask has been formed in hopes to get rid of a common enemy. And Special Agent Haruno is taking up the job of trying to tear down the Uchiha syndicate. And she also has a guardian angel watching over her. His name is the Red Hood. And I'll get to that little speal at a later time. Anyway, let's get to the action.)

[Federal Bureau of Investigation Gotham safe house]

Special Agent Sakura Haruno head of the Organized Crime Task Force was hard at work trying to get some solid evidence on the Gotham Uchiha Syndicate. Luckily she had an informant on the streets and on the inside as well. She received a text from an inside informant that Sauske's joining forces with Black Mask.

"Well, looks like we got something good." Sakura said, and she had pictures of Sauske's inner circle. But there were only three other members in his circle. A red-headed girl with glasses, she was Sauske's #2 (no pun intended) girl. Her name was Karin. Then there were two bodyguards, first was the sword wielding water dude by the name of Suigetsu Hozuki and then there's the other guy Jugo. But what's the connection to Roman Sionis? There was a huge gap there. Then her phone rang, it was a private number.

"Haruno speaking." Sakura said into the phone, there was a robotic voice on the other end.

"This is an anonymous tip, and I'm calling on behalf a mutual friend. There's a racket that's being run by the Uchiha. You might wanna take a look into it, there's a building, on the corner of 8th and Grand Avenue." The anonymous caller said and she got into a Silver Audi and drove to the place the anonymous caller told her to go.

There was the sound of machine gunfire as if someone was firing off an M-60. Sakura drew her standard issue 9mm semi-automatic Glock 17. Sakura then went up to the door and she slowly opened it. There were bullet holes and she kept her gun up and her eyes open. Anything could come out of the shadows and kill her at a moment's notice. There were dead men all over the place, the smell of iron from the blood and the lead from the bullet filled the room. Sakura then pulls out a flashlight and turns it on. There was one guy sitting in a chair, lying dead who had his throat bitten off by something that looked like a wild animal or some vampiric human with a taste for human flesh. He was sitting in front of a computer which he had a series of disk next to the computer. Little did she know, that these disks contained some very illegal materials. She pulled out one of the disks and inserts it into the port and what she saw almost made her want to empty the contents of her stomach. Why would someone want to do this to someone so innocent? This was the question that kept pounding through Sakura's mind. Just then two pairs of blood red eyes came out of the darkness along with some blood stained teeth. They were a pair of young Albino Twins, and they were the ones who murdered all of the men inside. But their names struck fear into the hearts of those who stand in their way...Dämon und Hexe.*

"You know, Große Schwester*? This lady might be after the boss." Dämon said, and the girl nodded.

"You're right, Großer Bruder*. And if this lady finds out that we're working for the boss, then he'll place us in the dark room again. I do not like the dark room." Hexe added, Dämon had a machete in his hand and Hexe had the M-60 in her hand.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Große Schwester?" Dämon asked, his twin sister had the same look on her face.

"Are you saying we should kill this lady, Großer Bruder?" Hexe replied, she had that bloody grin on her face since she ripped that guy's throat off.

"Is anyone there?" Sakura asked, she tried to look for the voices that were coming from the shadows...she then shined the light on the two white skinned and red eyed twins as they looked at her with murderous intent.

Luckily, Sakura was saved by the bell when Sauske called off his two loyal killer dogs.

"Dämon, Hexe, it time to pull out and come home immediately." Sauske said over the wireless earset that the twins wore.

"Looks like it's time to go home, Große Schwester." Dämon said to his twin sister, and they were having so much fun trying to kill the FBI agent.

"You're right Großer Bruder, we need to go before daddy punishes us for disobeying him." Hexe added, and the two children began to walk away into the shadows.

"We'll deal with you another time lady." The twins said in unison, this just arose a curiosity within Sakura about who their so called "daddy" is. But unbeknownst to the agent, there was a guardian angel watching over her. He was perched on the roof with a sniper rifle watching the whole shebang go down. It was the Red Hood, he pulled out his phone and called Sakura.

"I have a fix on where the twins are going, if you wish to see their 'daddy...' then go down to the docks and wait for your guy Sauske to arrive. He's the one they call their father." Red Hood said over the phone, he then hung up.

[Gotham City Docks]

Sauske and his inner circle along with some hired goons armed with MAC-10s and Uzis were waiting for a German arms dealer by the name of Klaus Von Straussenburg. Just then Dämon und Hexe arrived to protect their so called "Father."

"We have come home father." Both the twins said, and he placed his hands on top of both the kids.

Just then a ship comes into dock, there was a white haired german man with sea green eyes and thin silver framed glasses wearing a medium gray two piece suit with a blue business tie. His name was Klaus Von Straussenburg, and he has come to Gotham for business with Sauske. As soon as the ship was docked the passenger steps were set, the German arms dealer came down the steps with a smile on his face.

"Sauske, it's been a very long time mein freund. Ve should get together, have a few drinks, ja?" Klaus said in a medium German accent.

"Are you on the clock?" Sauske asked, he wanted to have a sit down type of business transaction.

"Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, mein freund. I have all ze time in ze vorld. Besides, I vish to catch up on vhat's happening here in Gotham ja?" Klaus said, he was happy to do business with one of his most loyal of customers. In fact Sauske bought Dämon und Hexe from Klaus. So the German arms dealer and the Uchiha syndicate boss decided to take their business to a high end hotel.

[At The Hotel…]

Klaus was fixing himself a martini, and Sauske was having a Scotch on the rocks. The two men had their drinks in their hands and they both sat in some very expensive seats.  
"Klaus, I'm having a problem, and it's not Batman. It's another vigilante and he's going after our men. We need all the guns we can afford." Sauske said, Klaus then leaned forward knowing his friend's dilemma.

"Vell, zhat is very convincing. Und judging by zhat look on your face...you have come to ze right person. I'm alvays here to help out un freund. Und you Sauske. You are alvays un freund. Letz getz to business, ja?" Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

"Vundebar." Sauske said in German, he knew that his business with Klaus was about to kicked into overdrive.

Unbeknownst to the two businessmen, the room was tapped via a listening device. Sakura had a few men tap the hotel room, and she was listening in on the whole conversation from her safe house.

(Looks like we got a new player in the game...and I got all of you right where I want you.) Sakura thought, she knew that the twins were going to be a major part of this little scheme and they were going to hunt her down so she needed to keep an eye out for those murderous twins. Because without a doubt, those kids will kill her without blinking.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Okay let me address a request for DevilMayCry Fan, I got the idea down...but I need to square away a few other projects before I do any requests. Trust me, I've got a lot of other projects needing closure. Especially a Black Lagoon/Red Hood crossover, but I gave the first four chapters of it to my partner The Bluefire Phoenix where they're helping me by revamping the chapters and making my story better. Anyway onto the side notes, I'm using German for some weird reason, I don't know why though. Maybe because I might've been German in a past life, So here's the the side notes: 1:Dämon und Hexe*-Demon and Witch, 2: Große Schwester*-Big sister, 3: Großer Bruder*-Big brother. And I based these two off of Hansel and Gretel from the anime Black Lagoon. If anyone hasn't seen it, then you're missing out on one of the best action anime ever made. Plus Klaus, Dämon, und Hexe are three OCs off the top of my head. And let's not forget all the imagination I put into this chapter along all of my other chapters. And I ask you guys as usual, be sure to leave a review if possible. Faves along with follows are still optional. And to those who have faved followed and reviewed, thanks and you have earned my utmost respect as a writer. So until the next chapter...this is one and only master of chaos, the commander of the leigon of corpses, afficinado of gratuitous violence, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	5. Du Hast!

Chapter 5: Du Hast!

(Opening A/N: Okay, switching gears here...it seems that Sauske and Klaus have been working on arming his syndicate with some top of the line guns and swords. And I bet you're asking why am I still using German, and what the heck does Du Hast mean? Simple, it roughly translates as You Have and it's a song by a German band Rammstein, and when Klaus introduces Sauske to his collection of weaponry...try playing the song via youtube. And I'll see if I can create more businesses for Red Hood to destroy. But there's a time to talk and there's time to get to some action! And right now, it time to get to the action.)

Klaus escorted Sauske to one of many personal collections he had throughout the world. He had one such collection here in Gotham. He was joined by his inner circle along with the two kid assassins, DÃ¤mon und Hexe. These two address Sauske as

"Father" since he is the one who's raising them. Dämon found a white scabbard katana and he gently picked it up and pulled the blade out being careful not to hurt anyone including his father Sauske "It

zeems zhat ze boy has found zomething zhat he likes." Klaus said seeing Dämon's eyes light up with glee as if it were christmas.

"Vater* Can I have this?" DÃ¤mon asked, Sauske looked at Klaus with a "How much for that sword?" kind of look.

"Vell, for ze little one here, it's on ze house. In fact his reaction is all the

payment I need." Klaus said, he wanted to get rid of that sword.

It turns out that has an affinity for swords. Whereas his twin sister Hexe, is a gun nut. Klaus offered a LSAT LMG bo2 to Hexe and she accepted it as her own.

"You need to remember, these are not toys, they're tools." Sauske warned both of them, and the twins understood that these tools needed to be treated with the utmost respect.

Now it was time for the grown ups to have their day with some guns...Klaus showed Sauske some of his finest carbine assault rifle starting with the HK416. Sauske picked up the carbine and liked the feel of it in his hands. Klaus then showed him how to load it and cock it as well.

[Meanwhile, at a drug house run by the Uchiha Syndicate]

Red Hood was ready to storm the place and declare it to be demolished. He pulled out his Beretta 92fs and he also had a M203 strapped to his back as well. But his moment of vigilantism came to screeching halt. Batgirl came bursting through a window to confront the Red Hood.

"Did Bruce send you?" Red Hood asked, but Batgirl had this to answer...

"Don't you understand what you're doing?" Batgirl asked, but Red Hood refused to back down from the female caped crusader. Hinata got into her fighting stance and was ready to fight the Red Hood.

"Answer my question, did Bruce send you?!" Red Hood asked in a more serious tone of voice.

"If you're talking about Batman, then yes, he did send me." Batgirl replied as she charged at the anti-heroic vigilante. Red Hood then began to side step and block his attacker successfully. He then pulls out a flashbang grenade and throws it in front of Batgirl which causes her to be temporarily blind and ear ringing but as soon as her sight and hearing came back he was gone.

"Okay, so if that's the way you wanna play it, then fine. Byakugan!" Hinata said as she used her ocular Jutsu.

She located Red Hood two floors below her and there was Kiba trying to fend him off long enough for either Batman or Batgirl to subdue him. But it turns out that the Red Hood had the upper hand in this fight. Red Hood landed a roundhouse kick on Robin who tried to block it with staff, but by the time he raised the staff to block it...the foot of the Red Hood connected with the side of Robin's head. This just temporarily phased the boy wonder. As soon as he came to, he had a Beretta 92f pointing at his face.

"You guys don't understand, Bruce is playing you for a fiddle." Red Hood said, but Kiba denied the fact that Bruce was using him or Hinata.

"Don't know what you're talking about, but Bruce taught us how to fight for justice." Kiba said, and this just stroke the curiosity of the Red Hood.

"Okay, then what is Bruce Wayne to you?" Red Hood asked as he got into a gun kata style position.

He then knocked out with a slug to the stomach knocking the wind out of Kiba temporarily, so by the time he wakes up...Red Hood will be gone. Just then, about 7 armed goons showed up and they were armed with UZIs and AK-47s. Red Hood stood still for a few seconds, and began to survey the number of enemies around him. Letting nothing but the beats of his heart fill his ears as the playout of the whole fight began to unravel in his head.

(Two shots to the chest with the first thug, dropped. Knee stomp the second thug dropping him on one knee with a bullet to the back of his skull, dropped. Knee to the stomach of the third guy, twist his neck snapping it, dropped. Shoot the fourth in the family jewels, and place the gun under his chin, pull the trigger, dropped. Grab fourth thug and send him flying out a window, literally dropped. Fifth thug will have his guard lowered, so insert the barrel of the gun into his mouth and pull the trigger, dropped. Sixth guy will be firing at me wildly so make for cover and shoot both of his kneecaps and baseball slide into a direct headshot, dropped. Last thug will do the same thing so roll out of the way and find cover, when he wastes the clip, come out and smoke his corpse until he's swiss cheese. Final dude dropped. Summary: These men are connected to Sauske Uchiha. So I need to find the last one and find out what he knows about his boss. So he's hiding in a nearby room, waiting to ambush me. But I won't let him, I'll pry what he knows about Sauske. Depending on how he answers, I might grant him either a swift death or a painful one. Body Count, at least eight corpses.)

 **Time To Execute!**

Red Hood then charged at the first opponent and placed two well rounded shots in the first armed thug's chest, killing him. He then kicked the back of the second thug's leg, and knee stomped it. With the Beretta pointing to the back of the thug's skull, Red Hood blew his brains out. Red Hood wasn't done there just yet, slamming his left leg into the third thug's gut knocking the wind out of him, Red Hood placed his pistol under the guy's chin and pulled the trigger. Blood and brain matter came out of his skull. The Fourth guy tried to make a bead for the vigilante but failed miserably, Red Hood did a football style block push and sent the fourth thug through a nearby window causing the glass to break and he fell to his demise. He turned around and fired a bullet into the fifth thug's crotch causing him to drop to his knees and Red Hood walks up to him and puts the barrel of the gun into the thugs mouth killing him with a single bullet. Now it was number sixth's turn to die. He fired half a clip from his AK-47 with the vigilante dodging the bullets and hiding behind some cover. As soon as the gunfire stopped, Red Hood shot both of the thug's kneecaps and the thug dropped like a sack of potatoes. He then baseball slid to the thug blowing his brains out as well. The Seventh thug began to shoot and Red Hood rolled out of the way to another form of cover, luckily the UZI jammed, and the vigilante popped out of the cover beginning to riddle the last thug with a barrage of lead and the blood and bullets tore through the thug as his hole filled corpse dropped to the ground.

"Show me your hands." The woman said as she pointed a Glock at the masked vigilante.

He didn't take into consideration that the eighth person was a female FBI agent.

"Special Agent Haruno, FBI." She added as she held up her badge.

"I'm sorry lady, but I've got some business to attend to." Red Hood said as he looked for the last thug.

Just then, the door got kicked open and a bullet came whizzing at the agent. The bullet only grazed her cheek causing a small amount of blood to pour out.

"Drop it lady, if you know what's good for you." The last thug said, and Red Hood grabbed the last thug and slammed his face against the wall.

"Where's Sauske Uchiha?" Red Hood asked, but the thug refused to answer.

"Go to hell." The thug spat.

"Wrong answer." Red Hood said as he snapped a thug's finger causing it to snap.

The Thug screamed in pain when he knew that Red Hood wasn't messing around.

"Okay, okay, he's with some German arms dealer by the name of Klaus Von Straussenburg, he's planning on meeting up at the Canary Club tonight." The Thug said, and Red Hood executed the last thug killing him instantly.

He then used his parkour skills along with the grappling hook to get to his bike but on the way there, he met up with Batman and Nightwing. But he didn't have time to mess around with the Dark Knight. So he decided to make a disappearing act and high tailed out of there. He tossed a smoke bomb and got onto his bike.

"You Haven't lost your touch-" Red Hood said getting cut off by the oncoming metro.

And by the time the metro cleared, Red Hood along with his bike were gone.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Alright, another chapter in the can. I hope you liked that whole playout of the battle scenario that I did. So what's the best way to make a smart Naruto? Try to make him adapt in his battles like Sherlock Holmes. That's how I came up with the idea for that play by play. Anyway Vater means father in German. And to Hanmac, I had no idea until I saw your profile that you were from Germany, I mean you don't to Germany and have some local come up to you and speak in a Texas style accent. But, I digress. Anyhow, leave a review if possible and favorites along with follows will be appreciated. And until the next installment, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	6. Showdown At The Canary Club

Chapter 6: Showdown At The Canary Club

(Opening A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, children of all ages...may I be the first to welcome to you tonight's main event! In the Red corner...we have Gotham's own anti-heroic vigilante, The Red Hood! And in the Blue corner...we have the bad boy of the night scene, Sauske Uchiha! Now before we begin tonight's fight, let's check in on the Batman and his troupe, then...LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!)

[At the Batcave…]

Bruce, Hinata, Kiba, and Dick were studying the motives about the notorious Red Hood that they encountered earlier in the evening. Bruce looked into previous version of Red Hoods including one that was used by Batman's arch nemesis, the clown prince of crime, the Joker. And it turns out the clown was locked up in Arkham Asylum. Bruce then pulled up the voice recording of the Red Hood and he played the message.

"You haven't lost your touch-" The recording said, getting cut off by the sound of the metro.

Bruce then cleared some of the background noise and got a small amount of the full message.

"You haven't lost your touch Bru-" The message played, and he cleared all of the background noise and got the full message and played it one last time.

"You haven't lost your touch Bruce." Was the message that the Red Hood gave to Batman.

He knew the voice was familiar, but could it be? Hinata then walks up to Bruce and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there something wrong Bruce?" Hinata asked, Bruce shook his head no.

But the reality of the whole situation was that his old partner Naruto Uzumaki would become the anti-heroic vigilante the Red Hood.

 **[Bruce's memory…]**

When Naruto was a young boy, he helped Bruce bring down the notorious Riddler. There was a report of an art museum heist happening at the Gotham Art Museum. Bruce and Naruto or Batman and Robin decided to break up the little heist by making their presence known to the riddle addicted villain. So both the caped crusader and boy wonder broke through the roof top window and began to take out all of the Riddler's henchmen first before going after Nigma. One of the henchmen aimed a crossbow at Robin. But before the Henchmen could get a shot off, Robin slammed a fist into his face knocking the poor sap out. Batman took out at least three of the thugs and that only left Riddler to fend for himself.

"Riddle me this, what's green and purple, but covered in red and yellow?" Robin asked, he then tosses the Riddler onto the ground and sits on top of him. "You after I'm sitting on top of your sorry butt." Then years later when he reached teenage years, that's when he became a more rebellious type.

Batman and Robin came across a drug dealing front where a couple of drug dealers were lurking inside.

"Hold It right there or-" The drug dealer paused in mid sentence holding a MAC-10 submachine gun.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Robin asked as he dodged the bullets that were coming at him but Robin dodged them all and got the drop on the first guy.

"What the?" The thug said, and Robin dropkicks the guy through the apartment door and has a foot on his chest.

"20 rounds a minute and you're still too slow." Robin said, and the second thug drew a pistol on the boy wonder.

"He might be slow, But I'm not." The other guy said, as he pulled out a Colt .45 on the sidekick.

He then jumps onto the thug and slams him to the ground with a mighty blow from his fist that caused the guy to go into shock. As soon as the two got back to the Batcave, Bruce was very upset with Naruto.

"Did you realize what you just did." Bruce asked in a stern tone of voice.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Naruto scoffed, this just angered Bruce a bit more.

"You shattered his collarbone!" Bruce snapped, and this just made Naruto reply this as his rebuttal…

"He's a drug dealing pimp! I didn't think I had to prop up some pillows before I took him out!" The boy wonder replied as he began to walk off.

 **[Now to the Canary Club]**

Red Hood was wondering what the hell Sauske was planning for the vigilante along with Batman.

"Und it turns out zhat ze Batman is also taking un interest in zome of your organizations as vell." Klaus said, unbeknownst to the group, they were being watched by the masked vigilante Red Hood who was aiming an RPG-7 at the glass.

"Let's see if you notice me with an RPG there Sauske." Naruto said as he launched a rocket at the group, but Sauske used his Sharingan and quickly grabbed Klaus and dove for cover.

"So, zhats ze Red Hood ja? He zeems pretty promising." Klaus said, Sauske then grabs an MP5K German submachine gun off one of his dead guards.

He then pops out of the cover and aims the gun at the masked gun toting vigilante. Red Hood had his Berettas pointing at the Uchiha Syndicate.

"Looks like we got ourselves a Mexican standoff." Red Hood said keeping his itchy trigger fingers at bay.

"You have to be in Mexico to count as a Mexican standoff. Anyway, what do you want?" Sauske asked, he knew that there was one person he was after.

Just then, there was the sound of a menacing cackle from behind the Red Hood. It belonged to the one who killed him, the clown prince of crime, the jester of genocide, the one and only Joker.

"Well, long time no see Sauske. You know, I used to wear something like that, but mine was more flashy matire 'D than motorcycle fetish." Joker said as he pulled out a stiletto switchblade.

Red Hood points the other Beretta at the Joker keeping one trained on Sauske. But there was the sound of police sirens coming at the canary club.

"We'll deal this another day." Red Hood said as he tossed a smoke grenade and concealed his escape. As soon as the Red Hood escaped, the SWAT team members stormed the club and had Sauske, Klaus, and Joker in their custody. As soon as they got to GCPD, both Sauske and Klaus made bail, going back out onto the streets, but the Joker was not so lucky, he got a one way trip to Arkham Asylum.

"Vhat's ze next zhere Sauske?" Klaus asked, it turns out they had to bust out the Joker from Arkham.

But the question is, how are they going to break into Arkham and break out Joker? It turns out that Klaus had a group of mercenaries on standby for such occasions. Klaus pulled out his phone and called the lead mercenary.

"Yeah?" The head merc asked in a New Yorker style accent.

"Ve need your assistance, how do you feel about breaking someone out?" Klaus asked, and this put a smile on the merc face.

"I'm listening…" The merc said.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Next chapter is going to be more fun, having Klaus' hired mercenaries break out the most notorious super villain in all of the DC universe. That was just a happenstance meeting of the three main characters. Anyway I wish I could do better but maybe I'll be sure to do a better job in the next chapter, please feel free to drop a review, faves and follows are always and still optional. And until the next installment...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off.)


	7. Raiding Arkham

Chapter 7: Raiding Arkham

(Opening A/N: Now this is really going to get interesting, it seems that Klaus has sent a group of hired mercenaries to free the Joker from Arkham Asylum, and here's a secret about Sakura, she's about to meet her father real soon. So without further ado, here's the next chapter.)

The American mercenary working for Klaus, was ordered to break the Joker out of Arkham Asylum. He was going to pay out $250,000 if they can pull it off.

"Alright boss, consider the job under way." The American mercenary said, the other mercenaries were cleaning and loading their guns. All of which had a look on their face that they wanted to avenge their fallen comrade, but there was one who stood in their way, and his name was the Red Hood.

[Arkham Asylum]

The sounds of the Joker's cackle echoed through the halls, he was waiting for someone to show up. But it turns out to his surprise, it was his arch nemesis and his two new sidekicks. The second Batgirl and the fourth Robin.

"Well now, it seems that the New Batgirl and Robin have arrived, how did it feel when you lost the second Bats?" Joker asked and Batman grabs the clown and pins him against the wall.

"I'm not playing around Joker!" Batman hissed through gritted teeth, the Joker began to chuckle.

Kiba then pulls out a picture of the Red Hood and slams it onto the table. Joker looked at the picture for a second and he knew that he had nothing to do with this.

"Well, this is really interesting, I used to wear something like that, but mine was more flashy maitre'd then motorcycle fetish, these kids today." Joker said, but he really wanted to know how his little girl was doing. But little did the dark knight or the two allies know...that they were about to have some uninvited guests. The sounds of stomping boots could be heard with the fourth Robin since he's a member of the Inuzuka clan.

"Batman, we got mercenaries in bound, and they didn't come here for a visit." Robin said as he extended his staff.

It would be a lot easier if he had Akamaru with him, but Akamaru was back at the batcave with Alfred. Luckily, Alfred had an affinity to dogs and he always enjoyed Akamaru's company. But now wasn't the time to reminisce about his four legged friend, it was time to get his head in the game. Batman threw a punch and it landed square in the face of the first merc as he tried to enter Joker's cell. Kiba took his staff, and slammed it right where it counts! It crashed right into the second mercenaries' family jewels. The injured merc dropped to his knees and held his injury in so much pain. Hitting a guy below the belt isn't considered fair in a fight, but when you're a crime fighter...you gotta make sure that you don't kill that person. He then followed it up with a direct roundhouse kick to the face knocking him out. But four other mercenaries had their carbine assault rifles at the dark knight and boy wonder along with Batgirl, but thanks to Hinata's quick wit and her Byakugan, she tossed a total of six batarangs at the mercenaries disarming them instantly. But there was a small problem there, the lead mercenary had the drop on the four along with ten other mercenaries as well.

"Mr. Joker, our boss wishes to have a word with you." The lead mercenary said as he freed the Joker from the straightjacket.

"Well, toddles bats!" Joker sneered, he cackled as he walked away from the caped crusader and his partners.

"He isn't going to get far." Hinata said, she placed a tracking device onto the lead merc when he least expected it.

[Half hour later, at Klaus' Penthouse…]

Klaus had a bottle of water in his hands, Sauske, Karin, Dämon, Hexe, Suigetsu, and Jugo were all sitting around a table along with Klaus' hired mercenaries who had their carbine assault rifles as well in their hands making sure that their boss wasn't going to be harmed by the clown.

"So, Herr Joker… I vish to ask you of somezhing, ve need your assistance, zhere's zis vigilante zhat ve both have a disdain for, ze Red Hood. He's being a total zhorn in my zide. Besides ze Batman of course." Klaus said in his native accent, the Joker began to chuckle listening to the German arms dealer talking.

"You don't say, Bats is the least of your worries?" Joker asked, and Klaus knew that the Joker needed to stretch his legs after being cooped up in Arkham for so long.

"If it isn't un problem for un Hanswurst* like you, I can trust zhat you can handle zis, ja?" Klaus asked, and the Joker cracked into a sadistic smile and an evil cackle.

"My, my, it seems we have a common enemy, and I see what I can do." Joker said, but the clown prince of crime is not the kind of person you can easily trust.

"But let it be known Herr Joker, If I zense un zingle ounce of backstabbing und/or betrayal, I vill hunt you down, und I vill kill you." Klaus said, in a serious yet calm tone of voice.

[Meanwhile with the Red Hood…]

Red was watching a shipment of Guns come in via a cargo ship and he wanted to place a bullet in the captain and sink it as well. So Red snagged a speed boat and made a BEeline for the cargo ship. And to Red's surprise the ship was heavily guarded. Luckily, the gun toting vigilante had a literal secret weapon a fully custom HK416 carbine assault rifle with tactical scope and a 20mm grenade launcher attachment. He fires a grappling line and zips up onto the hull of the ship. As soon as he was aboard, he grabs one of the guards and tosses him overboard.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall." Red Hood said, one of the guards notices the vigilante, but was too slow to respond. Red tosses a knife and it connects through the guard's chest killing him. "Should've called in sick." He also added, then removes the knife from the guard's chest.

But an alarm began to sound, and it was time to go guns blazing.

"This is the captain, we have a red alert! All hands on deck and armed, this is not a drill!" The captain said over the intercom, and this put a smile on the vigilante's face.

"Now the real fun begins. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Red Hood shouted as he made copies of himself.

The guards all charged but little did they know, Red Hood was playing the ambush card.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" One guard shouted, very big mistake, a single 5.56 caliber bullet whizzes through the guard's skull and kills him. There were a total of ten Red Hoods, with one being real.

The Red Hoods all began to open fire on the armed guards with multiple chest, arm, leg, and headshots. The men all dropped to the ground dead. The shadow clones were carrying bombs so they can sink the shipment of guns meant to come into Gotham for Sauske's crime syndicate whereas the real Red Hood decided to go for the captain and put a bullet in his head. Red began to head for the bridge, and things were too quiet...this was just too easy, but the captain came out of the bridge and decided to meet the vigilante face to face.

"Well now, if it isn't the Red Hood." The captain said, and Red was about to draw his pistols.

The captain did the same thing with his revolver but was too slow, Red Hood placed two bullets through his stomach and walked up to the injured captain.

"Tell Satan when you see him, I'll be coming for him soon." Red Hood said as he placed a bullet through the captain's head.

And the clones did their job and placed all the bombs in their designated locations. The real Red Hood got back onto the stolen speedboat and had the detonator in hand. As soon as he got clear of the location...He detonates the explosives sinking the cargo ship into the dark depths of the ocean.

"Now the real fun begins…" Red Hood said to himself, the boat sped off back to the harbor!

(A/N: Okay, this is the best I got, and three more chapter remain in this arc, the next arc will have the first lemon. I bet some of you are excited for that, as am I. Anyway drop a review, faves/follows are still optional and I hereby dedicate this chapter to the memory of those who died in the Paris terrorist attacks. VIVA LA FRANCE! And until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666, signing off!)


	8. Going On The Offensive

Chapter 8: Going On The Offensive

(Opening A/N: Well, two more chapter to go in this arc. And I'm getting geared up for the second! The bullets will fly in this chapter and bodies will pile up! It turns out the shipment of guns the Red Hood hit, belonged to Black Mask, and he's not happy about it! In fact, it turns out that Black Mask is going to hit all the businesses that are under the protection of the Red Hood. So let's lock and load for another chapter!)

After the stunt Red Hood pulled on Sionis, Black Mask was more infuriated about losing money with his guns.

"Alright, I've had enough! It's time we go on the offensive! We should roughen up his businesses, and I want him beaten, broken, his head mounted on my wall kind of dead!" Black Mask barked, he meant business when he said that he wanted Red Hood killed.

So a bunch of Black Mask's gangsters began to hit up some of the businesses that are under the protection of the masked vigilante. And one of the businesses was a nightclub which two gangsters used a car to run down the front door and they were armed with a pair of MP5K German submachine guns. One gangster fired off half a clip in the air letting people know that Black Mask means business.

"Alright everyone listen up, as of now this business is under the protection of the Black Mask!" The First gangster said, then more gangsters were hitting up a bar also paying protection money to Red Hood.

"We pay up to the Red Hood." The Bartender said, but not anymore, the bar is now going back under the control of Black Mask.

"Not anymore you ain't! You're paying up to Black Mask."The thug said as he pinned the bartender's head to the bar holding a Beretta M9 to the bartender's head, the gangster then cocks the hammer and pulls the trigger killing the guy. The girl who was standing behind the bar saw the whole thing unravel and she began to scream bloody murder.

The gangster then pointed the gun at the girl about to shoot her, But luckily before the bullet had a chance to escape from the barrel, Robin AKA Kiba Inuzuka stopped the guy before the gangster could kill again. He had his staff in hand with the intent to use it, so he slammed the staff onto the gangster's gun wielding hand making him drop it.

"How much is Black Mask paying you to kill people?" Robin asked, and there was no answer from the thug.

"Why don't you let me try?" Batman asked, he picks up the gangster and holds him real close to interrogate the guy. "Why don't you answer Robin's question to me?" Batman asked, and the guy gulped a small amount of saliva in his throat.

"He's paying us $40,000 to get back all the businesses that we lost to the Red Hood." The Gangster said, Batman then wraps his arm around the guy's neck and puts the gangster into a non lethal chokehold and the gangster passes out from lack of oxygen to the brain and by the time he wakes up...he'll be in handcuffs.

[Scene Change to a drug dealer that was under the protection of Red Hood about to be torched alive…]

"Do you know who I am?" The Dealer asked, the first thug had a freaking Molotov cocktail ready and about to burn the dealer since he's being protected by the vigilante/criminal kingpin Red Hood.

"Yeah, we know who you are, you're Tyler Bramford, of the east quarter drug trade." The first thug said in a sly weasley voice, he then took a lighter and lit the cloth on top of the incendiary bottle.

"I'm am the east quarter drug trade." Bramford stated, and the second thug began to have an evil chuckle.

"Besides, we just came here to deliver a message from Black Mask to the Red Hood." The first thug said, and Bramford's corpse was going to be that message.

As soon as the thug was about to toss the Molotov at the injured Bramford, but a well placed bullet from one of Red Hood's pistols caused the glass bottle to shatter and the flammable liquid along with the flaming cloth got onto the user and caused him to abrupt into a flaming inferno of a person in which he burned to death.

"Well, you wanted to give me a message, so what is it?" Red Hood asked as he landed onto the car. But as soon as Red Hood landed onto the car, a series of Batarangs came flying at Red Hood's feet, landing close to them.

"That's far enough, Red Hood!" A female voice said and it came from the one and only Batgirl.

"Well, I was expecting Batman, but I guess I can make do with you!" Red Hood stated, she then used her Byakugan, and before Red Hood sent a flurry of pistol bullets, Batgirl used her acrobatic skills and dodged them with such finesse.

She then grabs Red Hood by the wrists and holds him long enough for Batman to arrive. But it wasn't the Dark Knight that showed up, instead it was a group of hired killers known as "The Fearsome Hand Of Four." They too wanted Red Hood's corpse and they began to charge the two. Hinata took on the swords girl and the Red Hood took on the guy with the staff. Hinata tried to get a few blows in but the sword girl managed to dodge them fluently, she needed to step up her a game! She still had her Byakugan activated, so she needed to find a weakness within the girl. She then finds it, it was in the form of a bandaged stomach. Hinata then placed a direct palm attack on the girl but she only stumbled temporarily and was only hurt for a few seconds, The guy with the staff tried to hit the Red Hood but to no avail, he dodged the staff and Red Hood played a little dirty by picking up a handful of dirt and tossing it into his enemy's face, blinded by what happened...Red Hood pointed a pistol at the guy and pulled the trigger blowing his brains out. The staff wielder then collapsed to the ground dead, Hinata watched in horror as the ruthless vigilante just killed a person in front of her eyes, But she didn't pay attention to the sword girl who managed to gash the Red Hood's arm with one of her swords. Hinata then grabs her and slams a well aimed knock out blow to the girl and she passed out from harming the guy. She tried to intervene on the Red Hood but the laser shooting cyclops grabbed Red Hood and was about to blow off Red Hood's head.

"What, didn't Black Mask say that he wanted me?" Red Hood asked, and the cyclops changed the lens to red which is the lethal setting.

"He said, he wanted a body. He didn't say anything about the head." The cyclops guy said as he charged up his power. But then, Red Hood pulled out a tazer and placed it into the lens and cranked the sucker on max causing the voltage to blow out not only the lens but also causing his head to explode like a watermelon. Hinata was infuriated by all of this, she had to bring him down.

"You need to stop this, don't you get it? Killing people isn't going to solve anything. Let us help you, let Bruce help you." Hinata said, she then tried to hold out her hand to the Red Hood but he refused.

"Don't you get it, it's too late for me. And I'm trying to control crime, something you and Bruce can't do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if I can off Black Mask." Red Hood said as he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared, Hinata then found the blade that contained blood, maybe she can find out who's the Red Hood.

[At The Batcave…]

Bruce was running an analysis on the blood and compared it to Naruto's DNA. The computer screen read Analyzing...Analysis complete. These next words made both Bruce and Hinata totally shocked, MATCH. To their surprise, it turns out that Naruto is the Red Hood.

"I need to check something out, come with me." Bruce said, and Hinata joined him at Naruto's "Grave."

Bruce began to dig up the grave and Hinata was holding a lantern for him.

"Need some more light Bruce?" Hinata asked, Bruce shook his head no.

"I'm fine. Besides, I probably bet you might have mixed emotions right now." Bruce stated, and there was a small lump in her throat preventing her from talking. He cracks open the casket to reveal what looks like Naruto resting peacefully.

"You see, he's still at peace." Hinata stated, but Bruce knew better, he then picked the body up knowing it was a fake made of high end latex.

"No it's a high end Latex, and we're going to get to the bottom of this." Bruce said, and their next stop was Sarajevo, to see Ra's Al Ghul.

(A/N: Well, Two chapters to go in this arc. If anyone has any ideas for future arcs, let me know, I want to keep this story going! And I'm planning on doing a crazy reunion finale in the end. Happy Thanksgiving to all of those who are celebrating. And please drop a review if possible! Faves and follows are still optional and are appreciated. And until the next awesome chapter this is the master of chaos BloodyDemon666 saying adios until the next chapter!)


	9. Uncovering The Truth!

Chapter 9: Uncovering The Truth!

(Opening A/N: Alright, let's keep this story going! If anyone is curious about which versions of Batman/Joker I'm using, simple… Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill. And I know that you guys out there are still itching for a lemon, all I can say is...just hold out for a little longer, I promise that I'll do my first lemon in chapter 11. And I'm almost finished with this arc. So let's get to the truth!)

[Once again with Black Mask…]

It turns out that Sionis was really infuriated that he lost the Red Hood again, and he was beating up his bodyguards as a stress relief for their incompetence.

"Useless, completely useless, the whole lot of you! I asked you to bring me the body of the Red Hood, and you failed at it!" Sionis stated, he then flew a series of fists into each of his bodyguards.

Luckily none of the punches that Black Mask threw were life threatening, just very infuriating and anger filled knock outs. Ms. Li informed Black Mask that she dispatched "The Fearsome Hand Of Four" to deal with the Red Hood.

"We sent the Fearsome Hand Of Four, to deal with the Red Hood." Ms Li said, and it was not amusing words to Black Mask.

"They're going to need a better name." Black Mask replied, just then a laser pointed straight at Black Mask's forehead and who you might ask was pointing it? It's elementary my dear readers, Red Hood had an RPG-7 with a laser sight aimed right at the mob boss about to blow the sucker to kingdom come. He waved at the vile mob boss as a polite way of saying, "Hello, I'm here to end your sorry pathetic life along with your men." He then pulls the trigger on the explosive device and it sent a rocket into the office, but with quick judgement and faster reflexes, Black Mask and his crew escaped the explosion which destroyed his office and the door came close to taking his head clean off. He checked his neck and knew that his head *was* still attached.

"We need to find someone who can help us." Black Mask stated, and thus he turns his attention into finding the Joker.

[Meanwhile, with Hinata and Bruce…]

They headed to Sarajevo in hopes to find answers about the resurrection of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Do you really think that Ra's had the ability to bring back Naruto?" Hinata asked, Bruce knew that he had the means to do it, but the question was why?

Why did Ra's Al Ghul bring back Naruto from the icy cold grip of death, and what did he do to make Naruto who he is? So the Batwing flew over Ra's mansion where there were two armed bodyguards patrolling the rooftop. So Bruce and Hinata both silently landed on the rooftop and they both used non lethal chokeholds to prevent them from attacking. And by the time that they wake up again, their attackers will be gone.

"Can you get a bead on Ra's?" Bruce asked, and Hinata was on the job since the Hyuga clan is known for the Byakugan.

"Hang on Bruce, Byakugan! Ra's is in his study but there's a total of seven armed bodyguards between him and us." Hinata said using her ocular jutsu.

So both the Dark Knight and his female companion silently snuck into Ra's manor without raising any alarm. So they snuck into Ra's study and Hinata grabs Ra's' arm and is about to pull it out of his socket.

"Were you the one who was responsible for making Naruto who he is now?" Hinata asked, and Ra's needed to call off his guards before taking this whole action as a farce.

"Allow me to call of my men if you want to get the answers that I owe the both of you." Ra's insisted, and Bruce along with Hinata were a little sceptical about Ra's being known for his tricks, but by the seriousness of what he said...something made Hinata loosen her grip a little.

"How can we tell you're not going to use one of your dirty tricks?" Hinata asked, and it turns out that Ra's also happens to know that the current batgirl happens to be a member of the illustrious Hyuga clan.

"I'd say Bruce, you really know how to pick the best when it comes to sidekicks, how'd you come across this young Hyuga girl?" Ra's asked, and Bruce looked at Hinata and she nodded back at him.

"It was at the funeral, her father, Hiashi Hyuga, who happens to Hyuga industries and is in a good relationship with Wayne enterprises...gave me his oldest daughter as a token of his good faith." Bruce stated, and he knew that Hinata wanted answers about Naruto as well.

"If you can access the transmitter in my coat, I'll be able to call off my men." Ra's stated, and he was bluffing.

So Bruce then took the device out of Ra's coat and held it close to the villain. He still doesn't trust Ra's Al Ghul even though he and his daughter Talia had a son together.

"Sir is everything alright?" The head guard asked, and Bruce pressed a button which allowed Ra's to respond to his head security guard.

"Commander, this is Ra's Al Ghul. Call off your men, I'll be entertaining a couple of guests in my study." Ra's replied and Hinata released Ra's' arm.

The lead guard signalled the rest of the armed guards to back off since Bruce and Hinata are guests.

Ra's poured himself a drink and began about the time he hired the Joker to distract both Bruce and Naruto.

"I never really meant any harm to the boy when I hired the Joker, I needed Joker to distract you long enough so I can topple the European economy. But little did I know, that I underestimated the madness of the Joker. When word reached back to me about the boy's death, I felt that burden has been put on me, and I needed a chance to rectify what I had done." Ra's stated, and Bruce along with Hinata just paused and looked at each other.

"Rectify?" Both Hinata and Bruce asked in unison, and Ra's had added why he resurrected Naruto from death's grasp.

"I've walked this earth for nearly six centuries, by bathing myself in the rejuvenating waters of the Lazarus pit. (Shows a moment where an old and brittle on the verge of death version of Ra's Al Ghul walks into the Lazarus pit and comes out a younger more powerful man full of vigor.) But little did I know, that the Lazarus pit holds another secret...to raise the dead." Ra's knew that when he resurrected Naruto, it turned him rabid like a mad dog, but the chemicals of the Lazarus pit somewhat turned him into being who he is now. An anti-hero, but Bruce knew that Naruto has become a murderous vigilante. And if you guys might have missed how Naruto was brought back to life, visit chapter 1 to get the recap.

"And for years, we tried to find young Uzumaki, but with no avail." Ra's said, he then took a sip of his drink.

"That was until he appeared back in Gotham." Bruce added, and Ra's didn't want any part of what's going on.

"I'm afraid that I've done quite enough…" But by the time he was about to continue his sentence, both Hinata and Bruce were both gone. "...and therefore, will no longer take part of these feuds with you." Ra's finished, then his assistant came in and checked up on the semi-immortal villain.

"Should we alert the others sir?" The assistant asked, but any chances to catch both Batman and Batgirl would be close to catching your own shadow.

"That won't be necessary, besides, let's just wait it out." Ra's replied, he had a rough idea of what was going to happen.

[Now back to Black Mask…]

Black Mask was starting to become a little agitated about losing money from all the guns he was about to sell, but he was so desperate that he needed the assistance of the Joker. The Joker who was freshly broken out of Arkham Asylum, agreed to a sit down with the notorious mob boss. Joker had a few tricks up his sleeve, but he wanted to meet the new Red Hood in person.

"Look Joker, I know there's been some problems that I've been having and I need someone of your expertise...to take care of it." Black Mask said, and Joker pulls out a switchblade knife and slits two of the armed bodyguard's throats, the blood began to gush out quickly and they tried to suppress the bleeding by placing their hands over the wounds but died in a matter of seconds.

"I'm going to need a few things, some more of your men and a really big truck. But not these two, they're already dead. Hehehehehe!" Joker cackled as he made the statement of what he needed.

But unbeknownst to Sionis, Joker's plan include him so after getting all the components needed for the Joker he gathered all of the drug dealers under the Red Hood's protection along with Black Mask and his subordinates. The truck that the Joker wanted was parked in the middle of Gotham bridge. The police had the Joker Surrounded along with news casters reporting about what was going on. Joker began to pour gasoline all over the drug traders along with Sionis.

"This wasn't a part of the deal, Joker!" Black Mask shouted, and there was a small chuckle coming from the clown prince of crime.

?I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout.? ﾟﾎﾵJoker sang "I'm a little teapot" pouring gasoline over the scum of Gotham. But there was another person making the scene, it was the notorious Red Hood.

"Someone get a light up there." Commissioner Gordon ordered, and one cop placed a light on Red Hood.

"Well, look at you Mr. Hood, or do you prefer Red? You know, I used to wear a number like that, but mine was more flashy Maitre-D than motorcycle fetish, you kids today." Joker said, and he had the Joker right where he wanted him.

Joker then tried to light the lighter but he couldn't light the thing. "Uh, could you give me a second I want to set these guys ablaze right now." Joker also added, and he knew that Red Hood wasn't going to stop him.

"Why would I care? I wouldn't care less if those scum live or die, I did it because I wanted you." Red Hood stated, and the Joker knew where this was going he then points to the Red Hood and says…

"So you're the one who concocted this little clambake?" Joker asked, he knew that the best way to get to his real target was to make Black Mask so desperate, was to cut a deal with the Joker and then this all happened, but out of an act evil, the Joker lit the lighter and tossed it onto the flammable liquid causing flames to erupt from the two combining together. Luckily the Batwing spray a fire retardant foam onto the truck and it covered the Joker as well, (At least it's non-toxic.) So as soon as the dark knight intervened, Red Hood grabs the Joker while the whole scene was in chaos. Just then, Red hood called Batman setting up a meeting time and place on where the two should meet.

"If you want the Joker back, meet me at crime alley. Where it all began." Red Hood said, and thus where the conclusion of this arc will be held.

(A/N: Well guys, looks like there's one more chapter in this arc to go, in fact...I'm getting revved up for the next arc as well. I hope you guys are too, so if anyone has any ideas for any arcs they'd like to see...PM it to me, I'll be sure to add it in there along with giving the credit of the arc to you. Plus be creative, add as much detail to the arc and I'll try to make it possible. So as always feel free to drop a review, faves and follows are still optional, and until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	10. Reunion Or Revenge

Chapter 10: Reunion or Revenge…

(Opening A/N: Here it is guys, the climactic finale to the first arc. And as promised, I will be bringing in the first girl to Naruto's harem in my next chapter. Plus it's time to have the unhappy reunion. Plus for those who might be curious about Black Lagoon, which hands down is my alpha anime...check this site out on youtube, watch?v=dBz90Rp4I7c. So without further ado, here's the dramatic conclusion to the first arc.)

As soon as Red Hood captured the Joker, he began to chuckle about what the Red Hood had in store for the clown prince of crime.

"So, what do you want to do first since you invited me to this little slumber party, a game of charades, maybe a little truth or dare. Oh, I pick dare!" Joker said in an excited tone of voice, but when Red Hood unzips the duffel bag and pulls out a crowbar, that's when the Joker changed his tone again. "Or maybe I should stick with truth." Joker added.

Red Hood began to swing the blunt force object and struck the Joker a few times with it giving the clown a taste of his own medicine.

"How does that feel?" Red Hood asked, and the Joker was grunting about getting hit like that.

"You know, it kinda hurts when I laugh. Hehehehe-cough, cough!" The Joker was coughing up a small amount of blood. "So tell me, why do you remind me of someone so familiar, did we go to the school dance together?" Joker asked, and Red Hood shook his head no along with tapping the crowbar against his hand.

"Actually, I'm just something you helped make." Red Hood stated, and this just amused Joker.

"Very cryptic." Joker added, Red Hood then tossed the clown into a closet and had his focus on Batman.

[Batman makes the scene at crime alley…]

As soon as the Batwing got to crime alley, Batman got out and saw the spot where he first met Naruto. He could remember when Naruto tore the tires off the batmobile and Bruce was surprised about what happened, and that was when he first met a scared yet very street wise Naruto Uzumaki.

"Surprised Bruce, this was the first of your greatest failures now it's about to become two." Red Hood stated as he pulled out a handful of shurikens and tossed them at Batman luckily Bruce dodged them and he placed a pair of rocket thrusters on a nearby dumpster sending it to the Red masked vigilante. Red Hood then dodged the dumpster using a grappling hook and landed on a roof. Bruce also did the same thing with his grappling hook landing in front of Red Hood. Red Hood without warning, flew a series of punches and kicks. Bruce dodged and blocked them, and tried to connect some of his own. But Red Hood blocked one of his punches and he pulls out a knife then cuts off Batman's utility belt. Batman then grabbed his belt before it hit the ground.

"Look, we don't need to do this, I mean I knew what happened to you." Bruce said, and it turns out that Red Hood didn't want anything to do with Bruce anymore.

"Do you really think that you can talk your way back to me, you're just too blind to see the truth." Red Hood stated, and he tossed a bomb at Bruce causing him to go flying onto the church rooftop as Red Hood joins him then he grabs and removes the cowl from the Dark Knight.

"Now you see who I am." Bruce stated, and there was a moment of brief silence and Red Hood tosses the cowl back to Bruce.

"Maybe we should keep it fair." Red Hood said, and he pressed a button on top of the mask and removes it. The figure that was the Red Hood had spiky blonde hair, a domino mask hiding a pair of blue eyes, he also had a chubby complexion in his face along with having his signature three whisker marks on his cheeks. Bruce couldn't believe his eyes it was his old partner, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto please, we can help you." Bruce insisted, but Naruto refused, he didn't want to put up with any more of Bruce's so called "lies."

Deep down, Naruto knew that Bruce was the only thing in the world that he needed, a father figure. And he had been a bit of a rebellious son, was it the Lazarus pit that made him who he is, or was it something else? There were so many questions needing to be answered, but Naruto chose to be who he is right now. A gun toting anti-heroic vigilante who is not afraid to kill in the name of justice.

"No, I can't this is my life now. I'm not the same from when you remembered me before." Naruto stated and Bruce threw a punch at Naruto and he blocked it. But Naruto knew that he was going to use one of his gadgets.

"Well looks like we're a couple of walking armories there Bruce." Naruto added, then Bruce pulls out an incendiary device and tosses it onto Naruto's leather jacket, the jacket began to burn and Naruto quickly took it off.

"Let's see if you can last without your toys." Bruce said, and he needed to have his mentor follow him to the spot where he hid the Joker. So Naruto fired a grappling line and Bruce grabbed onto him as the two landed onto a ledge where they exchanged fists and Bruce connects a punch with Naruto's face where he went flying into an abandoned apartment building. Bruce continued to beat up Naruto until he took Naruto's head and slammed it into the bathroom wall breaking tiles and Naruto took one of the broken tiles and cut Bruce's suit at the chest. He then tosses Naruto into the living room.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Bruce said, and that's when Naruto said this…

"You think that taking a dip in Ra's fountain of youth turned me into a rabid dog? Or was it something else? Look Bruce, I forgive you for not rescuing me, but why? Why on God's earth is he still alive?!" Naruto snapped as he kicked the door which contained the injured Joker and he began to cackle.

"Got to give the boy points, he came all the way back from the dead to make this shindig happen." Joker stated, "Oh, we should get pictures, how about one with me and the boy, one with all three of us, and one with me and the crowbar?" Joker asked, and Naruto points his gun at the clown.

"Quiet you, or I'll put one through your leg." Naruto said, and he was going to back up that promise.

"Party pooper, no cake for you." Joker replied, and Bruce didn't want anything bad to happen to either Naruto or the Joker.

"Look, I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Dent, just him. All the families he's ruined and all the graves he filled, if it was you, Kiba or Hinata, I'd hunt this son of a bitch down to the ends of the Earth." Naruto said, but Bruce refused to kill Joker.

"Look Naruto, if I did kill Joker, if I did go and break his neck...then I won't be able to come out of it. The same way you fell in and couldn't be able to come out." Bruce said, Naruto then tossed one of his pistols to Bruce but he drops it as a way of saying "I refuse to kill."

"You gotta make a choice Bruce, him or me. Him, or me!" Naruto stated, and he cocked the hammer on his pistol about to shoot the Dark Knight but he dodged the bullet at the last second and he tossed a well placed batarang at the barrel of the gun jamming it and when Naruto tried to shoot again but the gun exploded wounding poor Naruto.

"Well bats, you rootin' tootin' Goth loving eagle eyed Marksman." Joker said, but Naruto activated a bomb and Bruce tried to deactivate it but the Joker didn't want it to be defused. "Don't bats, this is much better, I'll be getting what he wants. BIG BANG BOOM!" Joker said and he grabs the Injured Naruto and before the bomb explodes, Naruto escapes and Bruce began to dig through the rubble for the Joker. The Joker was cackling about what had happened and he was sent back to Arkham Asylum. And it turns out that Black Mask made $1 million bail and got out of jail easily. Bruce then looked at Naruto's Robin suit and Alfred stood right behind him knowing that some things never changed.

"Should I take that down for you sir?" Alfred asked, and Bruce didn't want it taken down since it brought him good memories of when Naruto was Robin the boy wonder.

[Bruce's memory…]

Bruce was knowing that Naruto was lurking around and it was time for them to go out on patrol.

"Naruto, I'm not sure how you're going to handle out on the field, besides, I'm going to go out on patrol without you." Bruce said and young Naruto jumped out from behind the computers trying to get the drop on Bruce.

"Yeah, this is cool. Check me out, I'm Robin the boy wonder." Naruto said, and thus concludes the memory of Bruce.

[Meanwhile with Naruto/Red Hood…]

Naruto had a spare mask, jacket and his signature pistols as well and he was about to go onto a submarine which contained Russian terrorists willing to do harm to not only the US but to any allies willing to stand by their side, and Naruto has his work cut out for him.

[Thus ends Arc #1]

(A/N: Well guys, the first arc is complete and onto the second. And if I could use a meme right now, it'd be NAILED THE FIRST ARC, LIKE A BOSS! Be sure to drop a review, and let's make this interesting, I hope to get at least 100+ faves and/or follows or at least 50+ reviews to make this my alpha story. The reason why I added the Black Lagoon youtube site, it's for anyone who's a fan of action anime. Even though it's not everybody's cup of tea *Even though it's mine* So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	11. Outlaws Arc-Koriand'r

Chapter 11: Koriand'r

(Opening A/N: Hey guys, it me BloodyDemon666 here again, and I'd like to welcome you all, the Outlaws Arc. And this is where I bring in a couple of heroes to aid Naruto/Red Hood in his bloody violent path of justice. And as a man of my word, I will do a lemon in this chapter and I bet some of you out there are just itching to read it too. So allow me to be the first to introduce the first girl into Naruto's harem, Princess Koriand'r AKA Starfire. Plus this is totally optional, and I really love this song, when I start the lemon, play "Hooked On A Feeling" by Blue Suede. So, without further ado..here's the next chapter.)

(10,000 feet below sea level…)

Naruto was a stowaway on a submarine harboured by a group of Russian mercenaries with connections to the Russian mob. These guys were also hired by the German arms dealer Klaus Von Straussenburg. One guy had a crate full of AK-74s but when he opened it, he knew that one of the AKs was missing but it turns out...that Red Hood was the one that was using it.

"Where's the ammo for this?" Red Hood asked, the mercenary pointed to the crate which had ammo for assault rifle and handguns.

So the crimson masked vigilante grabbed as much ammo as he could possibly carry and he pulls out a knife then slits the Russian merc's throat and the guy dropped to the ground dead. He headed deeper into the submarine knowing that these guys were about to do some serious damage to a lot of innocent people. This ship had a nuclear warhead on it. And it was up to the Red Hood to intervene on these guys as well. It was time for the crimson vigilante to tap into his battle tactics.

(This is a small ship, so there's got to be at least 10-13 men at best. First, sneak up behind the first mercenary, snap his neck like a twig, dropped. The enemy will open fire on me, so use the corpse as a shield and find some cover, when the gunfire stops, return fire with a pulse of five rounds per second. Three guys take lethal chest shots lungs and hearts are hit. Three men dropped, and there's going to be a who's got a gun close to your head, quickly pull out a survival knife and stab under the thug's chin, pull knife out and let corpse drop to ground. One merc will try to get a bead on me, don't let him. Toss the knife at him and the knife will fly into his forehead piercing through the skull and stabbing the front of his brain. Dropped. Collect the knife before another six mercenaries get the drop on me, I find a hand grenade, so you'd better put it to good use. Pull the safety pin and cook the grenade for at least three seconds then toss at the group, by the time the grenade goes off, should drop four mercenaries...lucky to be at least five. If the fifth guy is still alive, walk up to him and put a few rounds into the guy's skull. Toss the AK-74 and use a pistol on the last merc, and give him a message on his trip to hell.)

 **Time To Execute!**

Red Hood snuck up behind one mercenary and grabbed him from behind, as soon as he had his arms around his neck, SNAP! As soon as the Red Hood made his presence known, the Russian mercenaries began to open fire on him but to no avail. All they were hitting, was their fallen comrade. Red Hood then ducked behind cover, as soon as the gunfire stopped, Red Hood popped out of the cover and landed some good shots with the AK-74 all of them were chest shots. The three Russian mercenaries dropped dead from their wounds, then another mercenary pointed a gun at the crimson masked vigilante, Red Hood then pulls out a knife and stabs it under the merc's jaw and quickly pulls it out. When another mercenary had a gun pointing at him, he throws the knife at the enemy and the blade pierces through the skull and kills him. As soon as the Russian mercenary was dropped, Red Hood headed over and pulled the knife out of the dead mercenary and as soon as the knife was removed, there was a hand grenade in plain view. So Red Hood picked up the grenade and had the intention of using it. Luck just smiled on the crimson vigilante when six armed Russian mercenaries had their AK-74s pointing at him. Without missing a beat, Red Hood pulls the pin on the grenade, cooks it for three seconds, and tosses it at the group of armed mercenaries. The grenade explodes and kills four of the six, leaving one mortally wounded. With the wounded man screaming in unbearable pain, Red Hood walks up to the merc, points the AK-74 at him, curls his index finger on the trigger, and squeezes it sending a merciless flurry out bullets through the injured mercenary's skull killing him. He then tosses the AK and pulls out his dual Berettas.

"We're going to die together." The last Russian merc said, but Red Hood shook his head.

"I'm afraid that you're going to die here and I still got other people to kill as well. When you get to hell, tell Satan 'As soon as the final bullet is fired, and I draw my last breath, I'll be coming after him.'" Red Hood said as he cocked the hammer on the pistol, put his finger on the trigger, and squeezed it causing the gun to have a small amount of recoil the bullet went through the last guy's throat making him choke on his own blood. As soon as the last guy was dead, there was a big hulking guy destroying the submarine by punching holes in it.

"Do you have any last requests [Линчеватель?] (Translation: Vigilante)" The brute asked in a heavy Russian accent.

[Иди к черту вы безмозглые скотина!] (Translation: Go to hell you brainless brute!) Red Hood said in Russian.

He needed to escape, the sub was taking on a whole lot of water. When the brute punched the Red Hood, the mask broke revealing that it was Naruto Uzumaki under that red mask. But he wasn't wearing a domino mask under the hood, his face was bare.

"You have nowhere to go, you're going to die here with all of us." The brute said, and he slips through a hole in the hull which is big enough for him to escape.

The brute was in hot pursuit, but he swam out before the sub exploded from all of the immense pressure of the sea. Naruto held on to dear life and slowly floated his way to the surface, there an orange skinned, red haired, solid green eyed Tamaranean woman pulled him out of the sea and got him to shore of a nearby island which had a few residents. Her name, was princess Koriand'r. But her superhero name is Starfire. Naruto came to but he found himself naked and bandaged.

"I see you are awake." Koriand'r said, and Naruto knew that she didn't mean any harm, plus he also knew that she also dated Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing.

"After dealing with a submarine or Russian mercenaries working for a German arms dealer who is a friend to a powerful Japanese crime syndicate clan being stationed in your backyard...I'm pretty pumped up for some action. But can I ask you for a favor?" Naruto asked, and Koriand'r knew that it had to do something with her beautiful body.

"Do you wish to have sex with me?" Koriand'r asked, and Naruto nodded.

"You see, when I died. I died a virgin, and if I die again I don't want the same effect." Naruto said, and Koriand'r gently caressed Naruto and they both shared a slow passionate kiss.

 **Lemon in 3...2...1**

Naruto slid his hands onto the Tamaranean's bikini top fondling her round and yet supple breasts, their tongues were wrestling for dominance, it turns out that Koriand'r was on the verge of being the dominant one. Then Naruto flipped Koriand'r onto her back and removed the bikini top she was wearing showing off her nice nude rack. Naruto then shares another sweet tasting kiss, then kisses her neck and starts to lick one of her erect nipples and sucks on it. Koriand'r began to moan in sexual ecstasy when Naruto sucked on her supple breasts. She was getting aroused by what the blonde vigilante was then decided to go down on her, but first...he pulls off the bottoms off of the Tamaranean revealing a nice clean lower half to go with her sexy top. With Naruto's lips touching her stomach, Koriand'r gasped a lustful moan and he dragged his tongue down until he came across her slightly wet slit. He slid a finger inside of her and princess took a sharp deep breath. Naruto began to slide his finger in and out making the slit more and more wet.

"Could it be alright if I used my tongue next?" Naruto asked, and Koriand'r nodded, she wanted to have Naruto to taste her love juices. He slides his tongue deep inside of Koriand'r and Koriand'r arched her back as he began to taste the love juices that the alien woman was secreting from her slit, and that was when he knew that his shaft was getting hard. And Koriand'r came into Naruto's mouth, Naruto began to suck up all of Koriand'r's love secretions and went up to her sharing it with the lovely Tamaranean.

"How do you taste?" Naruto asked, she wanted a turn and orally pleasing her Earthly lover.

"Shall I return the favor?" Koriand'r asked, Naruto nodded knowing that sometimes it is best to give and to receive.

Koriand'r slid her tongue onto the tip of Naruto's sexual shaft, she then placed her lips over it and soon began to suck on the shaft as well. Naruto was enjoying the oral sex that the Tamaranean was giving him, and Koriand'r bobbed her head back and forth sucking on Naruto.

"I'm coming." Naruto said as he climaxed into Koriand'r's mouth, she then swallowed all of Naruto's white stuff, then decided for the two to become one person.

"Shall we go all the way?" Koriand'r asked, and Naruto nodded as he slid his shaft into Koriand'r's slit making her lustfully gasp.

With Koriand'r laying on her back, Naruto had his intergalactic lover in the missionary position. Koriand'r wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and he began to thrust deep inside of her. He then takes his hands and places them onto Koriand'r's large soft breasts. Then Koriand'r's lustful moans became sharper and louder, so they switched positions and she was on top of her lover in the cowgirl position. She then went up and down the shaft and her slit was getting more and more wet.

"Naruto, I want you to come inside of me, and fill me with everything you have. Do you think you can do that?" Koriand'r asked, and Naruto was wanting to release but he wanted it to build up.

"I can do that, but I need you to keep going, I want to have a big climax for you." Naruto answered, with what Naruto said Koriand'r began to thrust harder and Naruto enjoyed this sensation, and it was building up to the climax they both were waiting for.

"I...I'm coming." Koriand'r said as she was about to climax, she also knew that her lover was on the verge of releasing as well.

"Me too." Naruto said as they both released everything that they could muster, Koriand'r then dropped on top of Naruto and he wrapped an arm around her for support knowing that he has gotten his first lover.

Next up, they needed to get another member of the outlaws, Roy Harper AKA Arsenal…

(A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the lemon that I made for you. And here's the thing you should know about me, 1) I don't judge pairings, 2) I have respect for all the female characters in the Naruto/DC universes, and 3) I don't like to poke on any one of the girl's weaknesses. I've read on some profiles that they hate Sakura because and I quote "She's a slut." or they hate Hinata because "She's too weak." Like I said, "I don't judge!" And every girl is going to have a fair share with Naruto. Also, I might have to make some changes with some of the girls as well. Like Tsunade for instance, I'm going to make her younger so I won't lose my close friend Mr. Grimjaw. Anyway, drop a review, faves and follows are still optional, and I'm also going to do a limit of three lemons per arc. And until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses...BloodyDemon666 signing off!) 


	12. Red Blooded Gratutitous Violence!

Chapter 12: Red Blooded Gratuitous Violence!

(Opening A/N: Before I begin, I'd like to address Marcellus, If you want to see the pistols transform into a sniper rifle, then consider your request officially *granted.* But let's say I have Naruto find the blueprints, then have a gunsmith fix it up for him, and that's when I bring in another one of the girls to Naruto's Harem, Konan. She's a master gunsmith, and she can even use guns as well. But for now, let's say we have the duo of Naruto and his Tamaranean lover Koriand'r save another hero from certain doom. His name is Roy Harper AKA Arsenal, former sidekick to the Green Arrow AKA Oliver Queen. And the last we heard about the former sidekick, he was being held hostage in the middle east and is about to be executed. But that's when our hero/anti-hero couple comes in to save the day. Anyway, enough chit chat...let's get to some good old fashioned bloodshed!)

Naruto was sitting behind a computer and was trying to find some information on Roy Harper AKA Arsenal. He came across a news article on a an American about to be executed. Koriand'r wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck knowing how much she loved him. He always enjoyed his little "Tamaranean Cupcake."

"So Naruto, what are you looking for exactly?" Koriand'r asked, she then gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You up for a little road trip my little Tamaranean cupcake?" Naruto asked using his first lover's bed name.

Koriand'r then kissed Naruto on the lips, it turns out she was ready to get a new ally.

[Quarac, Middle East]

The American hostage about to be executed is a former vigilante's sidekick, his name is Roy Harper AKA Arsenal which I already covered, and he used to work alongside Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow. After the two had a major fallout, Roy began to fall into the demon known as alcohol. But thanks to the Killer Croc AKA Waylon Jones making Roy see the errors of his ways, he sobered up and decided to become a professional killer. And in which he was sent to the middle east to eliminate some powerful middle eastern contact who had connections to a terrorist organization but got caught in the midst of the squabble. Therefore when he got captured, he was about to be executed. But there was hope for the former sidekick, he was about to have some help from an unlikely ally…

"What's this all about?" Roy asked as he was being escorted by a pair of armed soldiers.

"It seems you got a visitor." The first armed guard said, and they both guided the assassin to an open area where there were more armed soldiers and a priest?

"You got five minutes to confess your sins my son." The priest said, but unbeknownst to Roy it was Naruto/Red Hood in disguise.

"Well father, I guess I ain't got anything to confess, let's say we get this done and over with." Roy said, the priest then opened the bible showing Roy's personal Recurve Bow hiding in it, then a sadistic smirk appeared on Roy's face knowing who the priest was, it was Naruto/Red Hood in disguise.

"Amen, my son." The fake Priest said as he tugged on the suspenders and dropped the disguise.

Roy then grabbed his bow, and Naruto also handed Roy his quiver of Arrows. Then, he and Naruto began to let the lead and the arrows fly dropping bad guys right and left. But there was no rest for the weary, there was a convoy of more armed soldiers coming their way. But luckily for Koriand'r being there, she used her powers to destroy the trucks with the soldiers inside.

"Who is that?" Roy asked, and behind the crimson mask Naruto cracked a smile.

"That would be our little Tamaranean cupcake, her name is Koriand'r." Naruto answered, Roy just scratched his head a few time, (And I'm talking about the one on his shoulders too.) thinking what does he mean by Tamaranean cupcake?

"Can I ask you something, did you do her by any chance?" Roy asked, he was kinda curious if he did do her.

Naruto nodded yes and replied, "I actually lost my virginity to her."

Roy just exhaled his breath through his lips as a sign of "Didn't need to know that."

As soon as the bad guys were dealt with, Roy pointed something that caught Naruto's attention. It was an arsenal of gun and the one thing that caught his attention was the blueprint for two pistols that could join together and transform into a semi-automatic sniper rifle. Naruto grabbed the blueprints and grabbed a few other guns as well for his collection since he's a collector of guns. He and Roy had a few blocks of C4 to use, so they placed the C4 onto the stash but before Naruto detonated the explosives, he pulls out a smartphone, pulls up a video app, and hits record.

"Consider this a personal 'Fuck you' to the German arms dealer Klaus Von Straussenburg. So Klaus, I hope you're getting this message." Naruto said as he detonated the explosives causing the whole stash to be destroyed.

[Meanwhile with Klaus…]

The German arms dealer then saw the video of his stash in Quarac, he saw that the guns he gave to the middle eastern connections went up in smoke.

"Scheiße!" The German cursed, he knew that he lost a lot of money with those guns.

Just then, Dämon came to collect the arms dealer on behalf of his adopted father Sauske.

"Vater wishes to speak with you, and he has also asked me to escort you there." Dämon said, Klaus got up and followed the young boy to to the study where Sauske was managing the numbers of his criminal empire and he was noticing some of the numbers were a little low.

"It seems we got a problem with some of our businesses, the FBI have been sending in some undercover agents to get to me." Sauske said, he then snapped his fingers twice as a pair of Uchiha thugs dragged in one agent who was beaten to a bloody pulp, Sauske pulls out a straight razor and places it onto the desk.

Klaus picks it up, and a thug grabs the undercover agent by the hair and hold his head up so Klaus can kill him.

"Uny last vords?" The German arms dealer asked, and the agent spat blood in defiance and the bloody saliva covered the right lens of Klaus' glasses, Klaus removes the glasses and pulls out a cloth from his nice suit and cleans it off. He then places his glasses back on his face, but the agent did have one final thing to say before his life was to be cut short.

"Yeah I got something to say, I hope to see you all in hell. Including that stupid German friend of yours." The agent said, Klaus then placed the razor onto the agent's neck and slit it open.

Blood began to gush out of the wound along with the dying agent's mouth as he died.

"Take his corpse to this address and rig it with a bomb." Sauske said as he handed a piece of paper which contained the address of one of the FBI's safe houses and Sauske knew that it was Sakura who was using the safe house and he wanted her out of his business.

So the thugs took the corpse, cut the stomach open, placed a small yet powerful bomb inside the stomach, and sews it back up. As soon as the agent bomb was set, they tossed it into the trunk of the car and drove it to the safe house.

[FBI safe house]

Sakura was trying to get some more information on Sauske's crime syndicate. But she lost an inside agent and it turns out, that the first rookie she sent was now K.I.A. But the second rookie came back with some more information on Sauske's criminal empire. She then took a sip of coffee, and went through some paperwork. Her partner, tactical agent Tenten, head of the FBI's Special Response Team which is the equivalent of the police's SWAT team. She and a handful of specially trained men and they were about to storm a building being run by Sauske's men. She had a Benelli M4 automatic shotgun, a SCAR-L Assault rifle along with a standard issue Glock 17.

"Prepare to move on my mark, ready 3...2...1...mark!" Tenten ordered as she kicked the door in, and all of the SRT members went inside. There was a report that more kids were taken and used to do some more stuff for Sauske but this time, it's to be drug dealers. Usually cops know that that adults make easy targets when it comes to selling drugs, but it's children that Sauske uses to distribute drugs. He kidnaps them and he chooses what to do with them.

"Federal agent, lower your weapons and put your hands behind your head." Tenten ordered one of the guys as she kept her shotgun trained on the thugs who were bagging drugs.

They pull out their guns and get killed by a pair of shotgun blast which is well placed in the chest.

"Boss, look out!" One agent said as he aimed a gun at the guy who was about to shoot Tenten, but the agent that warned her reacted by shooting his kneecaps.

"Where are the kids?" Tenten asked, and the guy began to laugh.

"You're standing on them. In fact, it was so much fun...but they outlived their usefulness." The thug said, and one agent grabbed a sledgehammer and began to slam it onto the floor. As soon as the agent broke through the floorboards, they found the bodies of the kids they were looking for and it turns out that they were dead as well. Just then, the female twin Hexe shows up. She was armed with the LMG that Klaus gave her and began to shoot up the agents and mortally wounding Tenten.

"Vater sent me to deal with you naughty children. As he asked me to deal with them as well." Hexe confessed, both she and her twin brother Dämon killed the children as a way for Sauske to cover up his tracks.

One agent was still alive but the red eyed albino girl pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger killing him as well. Blood and brain matter splattered onto the wall, and Tenten was scared about what was happening. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she knew that she might be next Hexe walks up to Tenten and points the rifle at the injured woman.

"Why are you doing this, why kill people?" Tenten asked, she knew that she lost her best men to this little girl.

"You know what lady, Vater told me to spare one and they are going to send a message back to their boss, and the message is this…'Don't mess with the Uchiha syndicate, and we won't kill any more agents.' Including that pink haired lady that keeps poking her nose into Vater's business." Hexe said sparing her life, she walked out.

[Meanwhile, with Sakura...]

There was a car outside the safehouse that contained the corpse bomb was in the trunk, then she heard a beeping noise coming from the trunk. But she knew that it wasn't good. But the other undercover agent showed up, he came to warn Sakura that the dead agent was rigged with a bomb.

"Agent Haruno, get out of there!" The rookie agent yelled knowing the bomb was going to go off.

So he got into the car and hot wired it, he knew that the bomb was going to go off so he needed to sacrifice himself so Sakura came bring down the Uchiha crime syndicate. So the agent drove the car to a building that was deemed for demolition, so the rookie agent drove straight into the building and got out of the car along with the building, the bomb explodes and the building comes down with it. But the Uchiha Mafioso was waiting for the agent with a silenced Beretta 92F. As soon as the injured agent looks at the Mafioso and was about to draw his gun put the gangster points the pistol at the FBI agent and squeezes the trigger killing him in cold blood with a direct headshot. The gangster then walks away from the carnage knowing that he killed the agent and there was a need for bloodshed.

[Finally, to Naruto…]

Naruto pulls out his phone, and dials a series of numbers on it, there were three rings and a female voice answered the phone.

"Thank you for calling Bloody Rose gun shop, this is Konan speaking how can I help you?" Konan asked on the other end.

"Hey Konan, it's Naruto. I was wondering if you're still in the gun making business. Because if you are, then I found a blueprint for a new weapon you might want to try out." Naruto said, and there was a smirk on her face.

"Come to Boston, I'll be waiting for you…" Konan said, and Naruto hung up knowing that he was going to Boston and get a glimpse at the collection of guns and hopefully get an upgrade for his pistols.

"We need to make a detour, next stop...Boston Massachusetts." Naruto said, Roy smiled and knew that beantown was his backyard.

[Next stop, Boston!]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope that you enjoyed this update and getting reviews, faves, and follows is like bowling and getting a strike every time. Plus sometimes, when you're trying to deal with bad guys, you need to make some vile materials to make them hateful and you just want them to die. So keep them coming, faves and follows are still as always optional and the more I get, the more committed I am to writing this story, and to make this more interesting, let's push for 100+ faves and or follows or at least 50+ reviews to make this my alpha story So far, 71 faves and follows, so I'll need 29 more to keep the party going! Also requests along with ideas are always welcome, and until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!) 


	13. Toys Of The Bloody Rose

Chapter 13: Toys Of The Bloody Rose

(Opening A/N: Well it's time for Naruto to get an upgrade to one of his "Toys." In fact, there will be a lemon between Naruto and Konan, so the last lemon of the arc will be left up to you guys. Remember three lemons per arc! And it turns out that the guns that Naruto uses were built with tender love and care from Konan. And Naruto has come back to Boston, Mass. to see if he can get an upgrade for his pistols. Plus, if anyone is going to suggest Sakura to be next, then you'd better throw in Tenten as well. Because I want to do a three way with that! Anyway let's get to the action.)

[Boston Logan International Airport]

Naruto came to Boston to see if he can get his guns upgraded when he found the blueprints for a pistol upgrade in the Middle east. He knew that he had a contact to get his guns made as well, her name is Konan, and she runs a local gun shop in Boston. By the name of the Bloody Rose, the pistols that are in our anti hero's hands came from Konan with tender love and care. As soon as the plane landed, Naruto, Roy, And Koriand'r got off the plane and they were greeted by a man who also worked for Konan. He was an Irishman and he spoke with an Irish accent plus he was a native of Boston as well.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki and friends? Ms. Konan is expecting you. Follow me please." The assistant said, as the outlaws followed him to a very expensive Porsche, big and it can hold all four. So they all got into the expensive sports car, and the assistant started it with a loud and powerful roar of the engine.

"Say uh we didn't catch your name by any chance, what is it anyway?" Naruto asked, he was forgetting to tell his acquaintances who he was.

"Sorry, where are my manners, My name Ewan McCreary. I work at the Bloody Rose as Konan's apprentice." Ewan said, and he placed the car into drive then drove to the gun shop. The sights of South Boston were mostly just back to back apartment buildings and mostly bars. The only thing that was worth visiting, was Fenway Park home of the Boston Red Sox.

[Bloody Rose Gun Shop]

Ewan then parked the car behind the gun shop and they headed to the front of the shop where there was a 3D hologram of a bleeding rose hence the name "Bloody Rose." Just then, the shop's owner Konan comes out to greet the trio, in fact Naruto happens to be her loyal customer.

"So Naruto, I heard that you found some blueprints for an upgrade to your pistols. Can I see it?" Konan asked, and he handed the blueprints along with his Berettas.

"Can I shop around while you're making the upgrades?" Naruto asked, Ewan then handed the blonde vigilante an empty duffel bag.

Naruto knew that he was going to need some more firepower down the road in case the fights go south, then he'd have the upperhand.

"Knock yourself out." Konan said, as she turned on a light showing a massive arsenal of pistols, submachine guns, light machine guns, sniper rifles, assault rifles, rocket launchers, flamethrowers, grenades, knives, and plenty of ammo for all the guns that a customer's little heart desires. Naruto decided to get a Heckler and Koch USP .45 Submachine gun first along with MP5K and a silencer in case he needed to get the drop on some bad guys quietly. He also added a fully custom AR-15 carbine assault rifle to the weapons he added into the duffel bag with the other guns he was going to use in future acts of violence. He even found a butterfly knife, switchblade and a standard issue military combat knife MK II to be exact.

[Meanwhile...coming in through the Boston Harbor]

There was word that masked villain that wore a skull print holographic mask coming via a container ship. Armed with a samurai katana and he also had a AK-74 along with a pair of Sig Sauer pistols. He originates from Japan and they knew him as Burakkugādo or the Black Guard. This guy was hired by Sauske Uchiha to take out the Red Hood. And he was paid in advance along with a handful of lethal mercenaries to aid him as well. He speaks fluent English with a Japanese accent, and he came to America to hunt down the Red Hood. One of the villain's hired mercs came up to him, and he has come to inform his boss that they are going to begin the search for the vigilante along with his friends as well as soon as the ship has docked.

"All the preparations are complete, we shall commence the when the ship has been docked." The second in command said, there was a moment of silence emitting from the villain.

"Very well, as soon as we hit land, find and bring me the one who calls himself, the Red Hood." Burakkugādo said in a robotic Japanese accent, he was like the Arkham Knight but more badass.

His phone rang and it turns out that it was Sauske who was calling him.

"We've received word that you have made it to Boston, and my sources say that the Red Hood is getting his guns fixed at a gun shop somewhere, check all of the gun shops there are in Boston." Sauske said, and the Burakkugādo acknowledged the order that was given.

"Very well, we'll be sure to bring you the head of the Red Hood." Burakkugādo said, he knew that Sauske meant business with this whole deal in fact that was why he hired this teenage villain.

He was only seventeen and he's making moves on some of the best vigilantes the world has to offer. So as soon as the Red Hood is dealt with, his next move is to take out Batman along with Batgirl and Robin, then focus on all of the superheroes.

[Back at the Gun shop…]

Konan has just finished modifying Naruto's pistols, and now they have the ability to come together and transform into a powerful semi-automatic sniper rifle. She shows Naruto and the others how the system works. She presses a button on the left handed pistol causing it to fold over and she inserts the right handed pistol into the other pistol then mechanics did the rest as it began to transform into an awesome sniper rifle.

"Care to give it a test, Naruto?" Konan said as she held the rifle in front of the blonde.

"Don't mind if I do." Naruto said as he accepted the rifle and took it over to the firing range where he put on a pair of safety glasses along with some noise cancelling headphones, gotta remember...safety first.

Naruto also had a built in laser sight so he can line up his shot when he goes to shoot the gun. He aims at the target looking for the sweet bullseye. As soon as the laser pointed at the center of the target, Naruto curled his finger around the trigger and gently squeezed it causing a bullet to fly at the target and hit the mark dead center. He then removed the safety glasses and the noise cancellers, showing that he was a top marksman and could rival that of Tenten.

"So how much?" Naruto asked, Konan had a smile on her face.

"It's on the house, but I would settle for a wild night with the Red Hood." Konan said, and it turns out that Naruto was fair game as well.

In fact, his main goal in life is that he wanted to have a harem if possible and two girls in the same week? That was a good start. He then walks over to Koriand'r and places a kiss on the lips of the Tamaranean princess knowing that he still loves her and is willing to do all that he can to make sure that she stays with him.

"No matter where you go, who or what you might do, you will always be my little Tamaranean cupcake." Naruto said, and Koriand'r began to blush.

"In front of your friend?" Koriand'r asked knowing that Roy wasn't ashamed to see both Naruto and Koriand'r loving each other.

"Hey Roy, I'm giving you special permission to take care of Kori here, in fact if you want to have sex with her, by all means, but don't damage her too much. I might want to go another round with her." Naruto said, he didn't want Koriand'r to be made his property and he knew that she should be able to make her own decisions as well. So if Koriand'r wanted to be with Roy, then Naruto won't stop her, Roy nodded…and it turns out that he's going to have a turn with Kori as well since Naruto is going to be busy with Konan.

"So what do you want us to do if you're going to be busy with Konan?" Roy asked, and Naruto began to smirk a little smirk.

"Why don't you two go find a hotel and wait for me to finish my little 'business transaction' with Konan?" Naruto asked, and Roy nodded, he knew that he too needed some love. Koriand'r wanted both Naruto and Roy to be happy so she took Roy's arm and had him wrap it around her shoulders.

When Roy and Koriand'r left the gun store, Konan flipped the sign from "Open" to "Closed."

"Got any place we can do it in private?" Naruto asked, Konan nodded as she had her room set up in the upper part of the building, Konan took Naruto by the hand and she took him to her secret room.

When they got there, Naruto looked around, it was like a lover's suite of a nice five star hotel. But the gunsmith didn't want to waste time with the little details about anything she just wanted some action. So she began to take off her clothes, then she began to strip Naruto as well. As soon as there was nothing on either one of them, she guided Naruto to the bed and flopped him onto it.

Lemon in 3...2...1

Konan climbed on top of our anti-heroic vigilante and she placed a sensual kiss on his lips. But Naruto wasn't going to settle peck on the lips. He wraps his arm around Konan and brings her in for a total Frenchie sticking his tongue deep inside of her mouth. She then slips her tongue into his mouth as well sharing a sweet passionate kiss. He then flips Konan on her back as he began to slide his index finger down her curvy body arousing the woman in sexual ecstasy. As soon as she wanted him inside of her she opened her legs so he can enter her, but Naruto had something better in mind, he went down on her and stuck his tongue deep inside Konan's slit making her more and more wet. She moaned in sexual pleasure making Naruto to do her more.

"More Naruto, more." Konan moaned in sexual pleasure and Naruto began to delve deeper into her.

Naruto's shaft began to become hard when he was sucking and eating out of Konan and she arched her body when she on the verge of climaxing, she then spewed her sweet nectar into Naruto's mouth and he swallowed it. Now it was time for both Naruto and Konan to become one as well. So Naruto slid his shaft deep into Konan and she wrapped her legs Naruto's waist as he began to buck in and out of his partner. Then Konan got into the equal lover's position as they both began to thrust into each other.

"I'm about to come Konan, where do you want me to release it?" Naruto asked, she wanted to feel Naruto's hot stuff inside of her.

"You can release it inside me." Konan said and They kept thrusting until Naruto gushed all the seed that he had in Konan as she laid on the bed knowing that she had become one with a vigilante. But there was no time for rest, the enemy has sent enemy scouts to look for Naruto along with Roy and Koriand'r. There was a loud bang on the door, and they both quickly got dressed.

"Anyone here? Open this door right now, or we're going to break it down." One guy said, but little did he know that there was an anti-theft turret armed and waiting for the guy if he broke in with intent.

"Can't you see the sign, we're closed." Konan said as she grabbed a shotgun.

The hired mercenary wised up on the whole thing and launched an EMP knocking out the turret which was armed to kill.

"Ready or not, here I come!" The mercenary said, as he had an M416 aimed at the door and kicked it in.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, here's another chapter for you and to all, Happy Holidays for those who don't celebrate Christmas, but Merry Christmas if you do. And Leave a review if possible, faves and follows are still optional. One more thing, I'm not trying to pimp out any of the character, the girls have a choice of either seeing other people or staying with Naruto, and he gave Starfire a choice of either staying with Naruto or being with Roy. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	14. Bullet Justice

Chapter 14: Bullet Justice!

(Opening A/N:About some the plot holes in the previous chapter, I got only this to say about it, "Nobody's Perfect." and due to the lack of ideas, I'm sorry. Also I forgot to mention, Sauske hired a professional assassin to take care of Red Hood along with the outlaws, and I haven't had Roy and Koriand'r in a lemon, Also Roy has a girlfriend, and I'll reveal her in this chapter. And I was saying it in context that if they wanted to have sex, then he'd let them. Plus there was another meaning to it, "If you plan on getting Koriand'r pregnant, then I'll hunt you down and castrate you." Seriously, can you guys just be so blah? Not trying to be mean or anything like that, I'm just getting really annoyed by people bombing me. But I'm gonna chill, and try to get another chapter out, but please, don't rub me the wrong way! Calling me disgusting really pushes my buttons and I do have short fuses. So I can snap easily, just be careful. Anyway, here's the next chapter.)

When the mercenary broke into the store and the turret was offline, Naruto pulled out both of his pistols. He stayed low to make sure that the mercenary didn't see him planning on taking out the armed mercenary. Konan also had Naruto covered in case other mercenaries were coming to aid their comrade.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." The mercenary said and Naruto aimed at the kneecaps,when he did, he squeezed the triggers, shot out the kneecaps of the mercenary, and had a pistol pointing under the mercenary's chin.

"Who do you work for?" Naruto asked, as he cocked the hammer on the pistol.

"Go to hell." The mercenary said, but it was just shortening Naruto's fuse.

"Wrong answer, give me another one and I'll put one through your skull."

"Okay, okay, I work for the Burakkugādo."

So it seems that Sauske has pulled enough bank to hire an assassin and take out our group of outlaws.

"Much obliged, and enjoy the trip to hell." Naruto said as he squeezed the trigger of the Beretta and blew out the mercenary's brains as it splattered onto the floor.

It turns out Naruto and Konan needed to get to Roy and Koriand'r before they become hostages of the Burakkugādo. Naruto then decided to get in touch with both Roy and Koriand'r luckily they weren't too far in fact it turns out the hotel they were renting out was being in lockdown.

"I forgot mention something, Kori. I happen to have a girlfriend, and if you want, I could show you a picture of her." Roy said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I would like to see what your girlfriend looks like, in fact if you don't mind me asking, what is her name?" Koriand'r asked and Roy pulled out a picture of his girlfriend Temari from his wallet.

"Her name is Temari, and we both met up while I was in rehab trying to kick the booze out of my life." Roy replied as he handed the picture of her to the Tamaranean, she looked at it and she also knew that she was a really beautiful person.

Koriand'r then hands back the picture and Roy places it back into his wallet knowing that there might be a good chance that he might see her soon enough. Just then, the sound of loud footsteps were heard outside the hotel door, Roy grabs his quiver of arrows and his bow knowing that both he and Kori were about to meet some heavy resistance.

"Hey Roy, you there?" Naruto asked over the wireless earset Roy was wearing, and Roy answered him.

"Go." Roy replied.

"It seems that Sauske has hired some help from a guy in Japan he calls himself, Burakkugādo or Black Guard. This guy is seriously bad news and he's looking to take us out for Sauske." Naruto informed his best friend, Roy knew that there going to be a fight here in Boston but Roy was itching for one along with Koriand'r.

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight if I'd have a say in this." Roy stated and that put a smile on Naruto's face.

Naruto arrived at the hotel that Roy and Kori were staying at but there were mercenaries blocking the entrance. Naruto then pulls out his signature dual pistols and puts on his Red Hood mask. It was go time for the anti-hero.

"Shit! It's the Red Hood!" One mercenary cursed, Naruto aimed his pistols at the two guarding the front and squeezed six shots from both pistols for a total of twelve bullets killing the two mercenaries blocking the front. Naruto and Konan head through the front doors.

They knew that they were going to be in a fight of their lives, but the thing then needed to know was, their partners were being hunted as well. So both Naruto and Konan headed over to the elevators, got in, and headed for the 9th floor, room 207, hoping to get the drop on the bad guys as well. But when the duo reached their desired floor, it turns out the mercenaries were waiting for them armed with carbine assault rifles.

"We know the vigilante and his gunsmith girlfriend is in there, as soon as the door opens blast 'em!" The lead mercenary ordered, and when the elevator door opened...the inside elevator was riddled with bullet holes and the floor was covered in 5.56 mm bullet shells from the amount of bullets used in an attempt to kill Naruto and Konan. Luckily, the duo managed to hide on top of the elevator. Oldest trick in the book ladies and gentlemen.

(Now this is going to be very tricky, and we need to time this just right. The enemy should send in at least four or five men to check for a pair of corpses. As soon as the enemy draws in, I'll drop a flashbang grenade to leave the enemy blind and deaf temporarily. When that happens we both drop down and kill them before the effect of the flashbang wear off and they have a chance to fight back so that's five men dropped. And there's got to be at least ten to fifteen hired mercenaries to get through to reach Koriand'r and Roy. So for this we need to make this quick as possible. So as soon as we get out, cover will be limited and we need to make sure that we keep one guy alive for interrogation. So here's the next part, as soon as mercenaries 1-5 are dead, we get out and begin the body count. So, number six tries to charge me, I side step him and throw him over to you, then you fill him with holes, dropped. 7-9 might be a bit of a bitch to deal with, but that's where my pistols come in handy, so using my quickness and sharpshooting skills, I'll clip off the mercenaries with a pair of chest and head shots for a total of nine bullets used, dropped, dropped, and dropped. Might need to reload, so I'll hit the deck, and let you take out as many as you can. Aim for the chest and head, that's where they're most weak. So drop 7-9, that should take care of most of the mercenaries. But leave number ten for interrogation, I want to find out where his boss is hiding. So we have the plan down…)

 **TIME TO EXECUTE!**

"You five, go check it out." Ordered the lead mercenary and the five grunts went over to the elevator.

Naruto then pulls out a flashbang grenade and drops it into the elevator causing it to explode. The flashbang did it's job by causing a blinding ringing for the enemy, then, Naruto and Konan dropped into the elevator with guns a blazing, the mercenaries had their chests filled with lead and before the others knew what happened, the vigilante and the gunsmith managed to get out and the sixth mercenary tried to get a bead on Naruto, but he slides behind him and he kicks the merc to Konan as she pulls out an Uzi and fills the poor sap with machine pistol fire. Naruto then quickly ran past three additional mercenaries and when he got past the third, he turns his body and quickly snaps to having the targets in his sight and drops three with nine bullets six chest shots and three direct headshots. the bodies dropped on the ground dead. But there were more mercenaries heading to their location. Konan pulls out an additional Uzi and cocks it.

"Hello fellas." Konan said as she open fired on the elevator full of mercs killing all six of them with a spray of machine pistol fire as the bullets ripped through the armed thugs. And they all laid in the elevator bullet riddled and blood soaked corpses.

Naruto had the last guy begging for mercy, he didn't want to share the same fate as his partners. But Naruto had an idea on how to interrogate the last guy. He grabs the mercenary leader's leg, shot a single window out, held the leader by the leg upside down making the guy flail around trying to get back inside.

"Where's your boss? My arm's getting tired." Naruto said, the merc looked down and noticed it was a long fall and he could suffer a pretty nasty fall.

"I ain't telling you Jack shit Red Hood." The leader said, but his grip began to loosen.

"Last chance." Naruto stated, he could let go any time.

"Okay, okay, he's hanging out at a casino, the Grand Royale. That's one of Sauske's rackets. Please spare me." The mercenary leader pleaded, but his cries were only on metaphoric deaf ears. Naruto released his grip sending the guy falling to his death.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Naruto said, just then, Roy and Koriand'r joined both Naruto and Konan.

"So do we have a lead?" Roy asked, Naruto removed his mask.

"It's at a casino, called the Grand Royale. There we can find the guy who's pulling the strings." Naruto answered.

Now it was time to head to the next destination, the Grand Royale Casino.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well, I can't say this is my best work, but I need some ideas to keep this engine running. So if you got any please, feel free to share, I'm always looking to make the next chapter better. And if you're a Punisher fan, then check out "Punishment In Japan." It's where I'm having the Marvel Anti-heroic vigilante take on five count 'em five Yakuza clans in the land of the rising sun. So I might jump between this and that. Also feel free to leave a review! If anything is left out, then, like I said, "Nobody's perfect." Also faves and follows are still optional, and hopefully I could see at least 100+ Faves and/or follows or at least 50+ reviews. But all in all, keep them coming, and until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!) 


	15. New Commissioner, Kurenai Yuuhi

Chapter 15: New Commissioner, Kurenai Yuuhi

(Opening A/N: Let's say we make this story a little more interesting. After stepping down from the police in order to become mayor of Gotham City, former commissioner James Gordon has passed on the duty of leading the Gotham City Police Department to a police captain that has worked her way up in the ranks since she first joined the Gotham City PD ten years ago. Her name is Kurenai Yuuhi, and she is now the new commissioner of the GCPD. And there's a problem plaguing the streets of Gotham City. There's a new designer drug that is hitting the streets, and neither Batman nor the GCPD can catch up to it. But it turns out that Batman is using some of the people that have used the drug but luckily haven't OD'd on it, in hopes to find a way to help fight this new drug, the Dark Knight is holding them in Panessa Studios in hopes that he can find some kind of way to help fight the drug, but it's a losing battle. But Batman has asked the new police commissioner to come to Panessa Studios for a first hand look at what the drug is doing to the users. Who's behind this drug? Read here to find out…)

After Gordon decided to run for mayor of Gotham, he turned the police commissioner position to Kurenai Yuuhi. She took over for Jim in hopes to keep Gotham was sitting at her desk trying to get some paperwork done, and her phone rings. She then picks it up, it turns out it was Batman on the other end.

"This is Commissioner Yuuhi speaking." Kurenai said, she then took a sip of coffee.

"Kurenai, I need you to come over to Panessa Studios as soon as possible. There's something you need to see." Batman said on the other end, she knew that when Batman calls, it's not good news.

"It's about that new synthetic drug that's been hitting the streets, isn't it? I'll be over in ten minutes tops." Kurenai replied and she hung up the phone.

She then got up and went out of her office, she then asked one of the on duty sergeants to get a helicopter prepped for Panessa Studios, she was wanting to get to the bottom of this. The helicopter then landed on top of the studio and Kurenai got off the helicopter. There she was greeted by Mayor James W. "Jim" Gordon.

"I wish we could meet on better terms, but Batman has asked the both of us to meet him here." Mayor Gordon said he then showed Kurenai to the elevator which was locked, but the only way it can be unlocked is by voice recognition.

Jim then offered Kurenai the honor of opening the elevator for the two. But Kurenai didn't know what she needed to do, what if it didn't recognize her voice? But there was only one way to find out.

"Open." Kurenai ordered, and there was a computerized voice that followed as the gate slowly opened.

"Access granted, welcome commissioner Yuuhi." The computer voice said, and both she along with Jim got into the elevator together.

Jim presses the first floor button and the elevator takes them down to the lab that Batman used when there was an emergency. And this drug epidemic is a serious emergency, when the mayor and the commissioner both went into the holding chambers where Batman was holding some drug addicts that are taking this drug and suffering one of it's most powerful side effects, self harm. Kurenai walks up to the first chamber to see who was in the first one. The first holding chamber contained a man who was covered in stitches from continuously cutting himself.

"Well, if it isn't the commissioner and the mayor. Look at what you guys, you're letting some synthetic drug on the streets, and this is the side effect it's done to me. I've cut my body so many times nearly 200 times to be exact. And I received nearly 400 stitches." The man said, his name was Timothy McDowell who used to be a former Heavyweight boxer before he became addicted to the drug called "Black Snow."

She then headed to the second chamber which housed another addict to Black Snow. This time it was a woman, and her name was Katrina Gorovenski, she was a Russian ballet dancer before the drug made her break both of her legs. She attained this by jumping from a second story balcony and landing on both of her feet breaking both of her legs, she'll never be able to dance ballet again. She was sitting in a wheelchair due to the injury that she inflicted on herself.

"Oh, hello commissioner. I need you to make me a promise, you see what happened when I took this drug? I need you to stop it from reaching other people and doing the same thing to them as it did to me." Katrina said, Kurenai knew that she was a really beautiful woman, and she promised that the drug needed to be stopped and she will do everything in her power to bring those who have brought this drug to the streets of Gotham City.

So, Kurenai knew that this new synthetic drug did this to someone as innocent as a ballet dancer. And she wanted to bring down the ones that are making this drug making sure that they see justice for the wronged people. But there were two more chambers to check, and Kurenai went over to the third holding chamber, the third chamber had a teenage boy in it, he had dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes, and he knew Kurenai very well since he usually gets busted by her and she sent him to juvenile hall since he was 12. His name is Aiden O' Leary. His damage is, there are multiple bat symbols branded on both of his arms along with his torso. Was this penance for what he did? Or was it the effect of the Black Snow?

"Hello Kurenai, it's been a while since I was put into juvie, now it seems that you had me locked up with Batman like some stupid prisoner. But mark my words, I will bring you to your knees and make you beg for mercy." Aiden said, he really wanted to bring the new commissioner to her knees.

But alas, he was stuck in a holding chamber trying to get a deadly synthetic drug out of his body. But there was one more chamber, and it could lie a secret to the whole cure to the drug epidemic. She walks over to the fourth and final chamber showing that it contained a mulatto teen who seemed to be unaffected by the drug when he took it. His name name was Kevin Henderson.

"Hey commissioner, I knew I kinda screwed up with this drug. But I'm trying to help Batman and Robin anyway I can to help them with this drug epidemic as a way to atone for my mistakes. I'm really sorry that it lead to this." Kevin said, but this was the first time a criminal confessed for his crime, and Kurenai knew that he was telling the truth because he was making eye contact with her, and he surrendered himself to Batman like a man was an honest thing to do. Just then, Kurenai knew Batman was right behind her since he appears and disappears like a ninja.

"It's a good thing that you came and joined us, commissioner. This new drug is causing a lot of people to have a moment of a superficial high then the side effect is self harm. We need to find out who's making this drug and selling it, so we can shut it down and prevent other people from dying." Batman said, and Kurenai agreed.

Just then, Kiba called Batman from one of the sites where the drug was being made and distributed. It was coming from an abandoned apartment building in the heart of Chinatown.

"Hey, Bruce. I found out that the drug is being distributed by none other than Oswald Cobblepot. And he's been working with the Lao Kai Wei Triads, these guys are really cutthroat when it comes to their drugs and it turns out that the synthetic drug was laced with high amounts of opium." Kiba said, he found out about the opium because they were making a batch of Black Snow.

And opium is nothing more than a poison hence it's an illegal drug. This news just boiled Kurenai's blood. She wanted to bring those who made and sold the drug needs to face justice as well. Gordon pulls out his pipe and begins to smoke. There were questions circling around her that she needed to get a hold of, like if she shuts down this one...then will it be like a hydra and two more be built? Or will there be more victims to this drug like cocaine? But there was only one way to find out. And that was to shut down the drug factory and make sure that there's no other victims as well.

"This is your call, Kurenai. What do you want to do?" Gordon asked, and Kurenai decided to make a risky move.

"Alright, I've made up my mind. It's time to close the shop of death and make sure that there are no other victims in this little drug pandemic." Kurenai said, and both Batman along with Gordon knew that Kurenai was like a female Commissioner Gordon which Gordon knew that he made the right call naming Kurenai the new commissioner of the GCPD.

[Drug factory, Downtown Chinatown]

Kiba and Nightwing AKA Dick Grayson were keeping an eye out on the drug factory as they watched armed guards coming in and out building with money going in and drugs coming out.

"What do we do now?" Kiba asked, and Dick kept his sights on the front door.

"We need to wait for Bruce and the others as well." Dick replied, and there was the Penguin walking in, Kiba then uses a tracker launcher that has a built in bug so they can listen in on Cobblepot's conversation.

"Right shall we get to business then?" Said the Penguin, and he walked into the drug factory along with some of his armed thugs as well.

Now the real fun begins...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, I'm sorry to do this but I know that this is not related to the story, but I do say...that in the anime of Naruto, there are these things called, "Fillers" and that's what this chapter is, it's a filler chapter and for the next one, I will go back to the main story line with Naruto and the others, I just really wanted to add Kurenai in here, so that way she can be added to this story as well. So, feel free to leave a review, also, faves and follows are still optional, plus ideas and suggestions for future chapters along with any requests are always welcome. And until the next awesome chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	16. Painting The Casino Red!

Chapter 16: Painting The Casino Red! (In Blood)

(Opening A/N: Okay, now comes the fun part. You guys might want to be careful about any future chapters because I might have the characters (Especially Naruto) break the fourth wall. It could be to show what the characters are thinking about or to express how they personally feel. But if you expect me to slow down on the action scenes, riddle me this, Do you ever see any action movies where people walk and not try to shoot? I don't think so, action scenes are supposed to be fast paced, violent, and filled with people shooting, stabbing, getting shot, stabbed, and dying. And it turns out that not only is the FBI after our posse of anti-heroes, it turns out there's a pair freelance bounty hunters trying to collect on their heads as well. Plus I'll be bringing in Sakura in this chapter and let's say that Red Hood AKA Naruto and Sakura have a history with one another. But let's say we cut the introduction and get to the action? Enjoy the next chapter...)

[Grand Royale Casino, early afternoon]

For some weird reason, people always seem to flock to a casino to see if they can get rich quick. But little do the patrons know, this casino was run by the Uchiha crime syndicate. Watching over the whole operation, was one of the most notorious yet lethal assassins, the Burakkugādo. He watched as the patrons were paying money to keep the Uchiha crime syndicate's machine working, and by machine, it's hired thugs and gangsters looking to make a quick buck through murder, drugs, extortion, gambling, prostitution, kidnapping, and other crimes too numerous to mention. But our group of anti-heroes have come under the guise of three patrons dressed in suits and ties for Naruto and Roy, and a beautiful silk dress for Koriand'r. looking to make a small fortune. Naruto had a duffel bag containing all of his equipment...(Mask, jacket, suit, guns, knife, and ammo) He walks up to the teller and hands the teller a stack of at least $10,000. The teller then hands Naruto $10,000 in chips, he then hands $5,000 to Roy as a way of trying to divide and conquer the whole situation.

"Roy you go for the poker and roulette tables, Kori and I will be at the BlackJack and craps tables." Naruto said, and when the three temporarily parted, Roy decided to do a bit of poker first. Roy then places his chips onto the table and the dealer then deals him two cards, The King and Queen of Diamonds.

"I'll call." Roy said placing a $100 bet.

"Calling." Said the first gambler as he also placed a $100 bet.

"I fold." Said the second gambler as he threw his cards in, this guy might've had a bad hand.

"I'll raise." Said the female gambler as she made a $300 bet.

"I'll check." The third male gambler said, tapping his fingers against the cards letting the dealer know to draw out the first three cards.

The first three cards were, Jack of Diamonds, Ace of Diamonds, and a two of hearts. It seems that the cards are in Roy's favor if he can get a ten of diamonds. But the odds of winning a royal straight flush are really high. Trust me, I'm really good with numbers! So Roy made a gutsy move...

"All in." Roy said as he shoved all the chips into the pot.

Roy was making a gutsy move by calling all in, but if he's lucky enough he could be able to pull off a royal straight flush, then the hand is his.

"Folding." Said the first gambler as he tossed the cards in.

It turns out, shortly after sobering up from being a total alcoholic and suffering from the demon known as alcoholism, Roy decided to take up card games as a way to prevent himself from diving back into that life, and over the years...Roy has become a card shark.

"Checking" said the female gambler as she wanted to know what the cards will be.

"Folding." Said the third gambler as he tossed the cards in, the dealer then plays the flop...ten of diamonds.

Now the game is starting to heat up, the female gambler and Roy both kept their cool but she wasn't interested in playing the game, it turns out that she's a freelance bounty hunter. Both she and her partner who's playing at the Blackjack table are trying to collect a $1 million bounty on all three of our protagonists. But to our surprise, Naruto and Koriand'r left for the restrooms to change into their respective attires as both Starfire and the Red Hood. As soon as they both came out, Naruto had an AK-47 hidden in the bathroom and he fired five shots in the air as the group of patrons begin to flee in fear screaming for their lives that they didn't want to die. So they began to rush for the nearest exit. But one guard who was armed with an MP5K submachine gun began to shoot up an innocent woman as she was filled with bullet holes and she dropped to the ground dead Naruto returned the favor by shooting the guard who killed the innocent woman. The second armed guard grabbed an innocent man and had his gun pointing straight at his head.

"Nobody's going to be leaving here!" Said the armed thug as he aimed the gun at the group of innocent patrons, Naruto then combines the two pistols into a sniper rifle.

"Let them go! This fight's between you and us!" Naruto said, and he shot a single bullet through the armed guard's forehead dead center.

Roy then dropped the holographic suit, showing that he was wearing his combat uniform all along. But the female gambler who turned out to be a bounty hunter grabbed Roy and placed him in a pair of high tech handcuffs. Luckily Roy has a high IQ, and he managed to break out of the handcuffs easily using nothing but a simple paper clip.

"I'm afraid that if you're trying to collect on my head, you're going to need to capture someone who isn't a genius like me." Roy said as he placed his trucker cap on his head.

He also pulled out a recurve bow and his quiver of arrows as well. Roy then flips his cards revealing that he would've won the hand with a royal straight flush. The dealer then hands Roy all of the winnings that were on the table, Roy then takes the winnings and places it into his pockets. The digital masked villain knew that Red Hood and the outlaws are here to shut down another one of Sauske's crime rings.

"Everybody, hold your fire! I'm going to deal with these vigilantes myself." Said the Burakkugādo as he jumped from the upper level balcony as he landed on both feet on the gaming floor of the casino.

The villain had a SCAR-L along with a katana strapped on his back, a Heckler And Koch USP .45 handgun on his hip, and a combat knife on his chest. He was prepped for battle, and Koriand'r charged her energy blast and she was about to unleash it but someone shot a high powered tranquilizer dart at the Tamaranean and she collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Naruto came rushing to her side and picked up the alien princess having her slung onto his back. Roy shot an arrow at the female bounty hunter and luckily, it was a non-lethal shot.

"Don't bother with what's going on here, and I can't let you harm my friends. I'll let you live on one condition, tell all of those who are hunting us, if you value your lives, then call off the contract on us and don't follow us." Roy stated, the female bounty hunter then pulled the arrow out and she covered her wound with her hand.

"I'll get you for this!" The female bounty hunter snapped, and Roy quickly rushed over to Naruto and the unconscious Koriand'r.

"Roy, we need to get out of here, do you think we can create a distraction?" Naruto asked, Roy then pulled out a knockout gas arrow he was saving as a trump card, and it was time to use it.

Roy aimed the arrow at one of the air vents and shot the arrow into the vent causing the gas to release, Roy then placed a small gas mask over his mouth and Naruto had a built in air filter in his mask as well. The casino floor began to fill with the gas causing all of the partons along with the guards who weren't waering any gas masks passed out from the fumes.

"Let's say we take this outside?" Naruto insisted, and the Burakkugādo nodded.

He knew for a fact, that the person on his shoulders is still out cold and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. So Naruto and the Burakkugādo decided to head out into the streets to settle their differences. So both the villain and the anti-hero decided to go out onto the streets to handle their differences, as soon as they were both outside, Naruto set the unconscious Koriand'r on a nearby bench and covered her with a space blanket. (Koriand'r looks really peaceful when she's asleep.) Our hero thought to himself, he then brushes his hand through the Tamaranean's hair.

"If you're done coddling with the alien girl, shall we get to business?" Asked the Burakkugādo as he unsheathed his Katana, Naruto then pulls out his knife...

"With pleasure." Naruto said, hiding a sadistic smile under his crimson mask.

The villain charged at Naruto as he blocked it and sparks began to emit from the steel grinding against one another. You probably might be thinking that if a knife wouldn't be able to fight with a Japanese steel. But it turns out that Naruto's knife is a special assassin's knife created by the All-Caste, when he was resurrected by the Lazarus pit and awakened by Ra's Al Ghul, Naruto trained under them and as soon as his training was complete, the knife was given to him as a way of saying, "You have completed your training with us, and now you must use your training to dispense all of which is true evil." But Naruto remembered his training from his days under the All-Caste. When the Burakkugādo had Naruto pinned up against a wall. But Naruto had one of his Berettas drawn and pointed at the bad guy's stomach, Naruto squeezes the trigger and it burst a single bullet causing the gun to bark like a dog with a single shot and the gun bucked slightly from the recoil.

"You son of a bitch, you're gonna fucking pay for this." The Burakkugādo cursed, and Naruto had his knife placed into the bullet wound piercing it and twisting into the wound making the masked villain cringe in pain.

"That was for harming Koriand'r." Naruto sneered, he then placed a roundhouse kick to the side of the masked man's head, causing the screen of the mask to disrupt. But before Naruto could make another move, the Burakkugādo pulls out a smoke bomb and tosses it into the ground.

"We'll deal with this another time Red Hood!" The Burakkugādo said as the smoke begins to fade and the villain is no more.

Before long, Agent Sakura Haruno is first on the scene and that's when she got the first glimpse of the masked vigilante, the Red Hood.

"FBI, hands where I can see them!" Sakura demanded, and Naruto began to comply with the order.

But he also pulls out a remote in his left hand, but before a single shot could go off from Sakura's pistol, Naruto presses the pause button on the remote causing the scene to freeze in place. Naruto then removes the mask, and walks up to the fourth wall in an attempt to break it with a very winded speech.

"For anyone who doesn't know me, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Or as you should know, I'm the vigilante the Red Hood. Now there's some stuff going around but I won't get too deep into it though. For instance, people who say that there's plot holes and other missing key components to the story, on behalf of the author, BloodyDemon666 allow me to be the one to say, 'We're only human. And we're bound to make mistakes.' And if this story is going way too fast for people, this is supposed to be an action adventure story meaning the action is supposed to be fast paced and depends on how fast you read it too. If you're a fast reader, my only suggestion is, slow down and enjoy the story. Also if you think I'm trying to pimp off any of the girls in this, you're dead wrong, they're free to do whatever they want. One more plug, if anyone is curious about who'd win in a fight, Red Hood/Jason Todd or The Punisher/Frank Castle, check out on Youtube, Superhero Beatdown Red Hood Vs The Punisher. Anyway, let's say we continue this little story before I begin to ramble on." Naruto said as he moved out of the trajectory of the incoming bullet from Sakura's pistol.

The bullet escapes from Sakura's gun, luckily it just hit a brick wall without hitting anyone in the process. She then looks at the unmasked vigilante and she knew it was a blast from her past.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, her heart began to race thinking that the one that she loved as a little girl died, and now he's come back from the dead. But it could be a trick playing in her mind, a guilty conscience getting the best of her, she knew for a fact that Naruto was dead.

"Hey Sakura, it's been awhile since we last saw each other. I hope you haven't found another man and had any children." Naruto said, Sakura shook her head, her heart belonged to only one person, and that was Naruto.

Sakura then wraps her arms around Naruto's stomach and back to make sure that he was real and not a figment of her imagination. And to her he was as real as he could be. She then took a small breath from her nose, she wanted to know if Naruto smelled the same even from her childhood. To her surprise, he had the same scent from when she was a girl. Her heart began to race knowing that a flash from her past is still alive.

"I thought you died five years ago." Sakura said, and Koriand'r woke to see a pink haired woman hugging Naruto.

As soon as she noticed that it was Sakura, she flew over to the two love bird and she gently took Sakura's hand.

"Oh Sakura, it's a pleasure to see you again. We need to catch up on the things that we missed since our last meeting." Koriand'r said, Sakura began to blush as well since she had a past with the Tamaranean princess as well.

"Let's head over to my place." Sakura insisted, both Naruto and Koriand'r obliged along with accepted Sakura's offer.

Roy then came out and saw that there were two girls with Naruto, and the only thing that's going through Roy's mind is, (Is Naruto ever going to ever settle down with at least one girl?)

"Hey Roy, we need to get out of here before the cops show up." Naruto called out to Roy and they all got into Sakura's sedan, as soon as they all got into the car, Sakura drove them to her FBI safehouse.

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I really wanted to add some chemistry between Naruto and Sakura since they knew each other since childhood friends. I'll be sure to add some NaruSaku lemons as well. No offense to the NaruHina fans, I respect that but I need to have some time to get to that point, and I'm also going to add someone else to Naruto's Harem. And I'll be sure to add some more action in the next chapter. So if anyone has any ideas for future chapters or arcs, feel free to share anytime and I'll give the credit of that chapter or arc to you the one who suggested it. So feel free to drop a review, and I'm closing in on my goal of 100+ faves and/or follows! This is awesome, keep up the numbers and I'll keep making more chapters! So until the next awesome action packed chapter this is the master of chaos the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!) 


	17. The Fire In Sakura's Heart

Chapter 17: The Fire In Sakura's Heart!

(Opening A/N: After Sakura and Naruto along with Roy and Koriand'r are finding out that Sauske's really pulling all the strings along with monopolizing on all the criminal businesses in Gotham along with the east coast of the United States. And with that, he's shaking down small businesses making money hand over fist. Making the Uchiha Mafia the most powerful crime syndicate of America. And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this arc is coming to an end, but that doesn't mean that the story is going to end right there! In fact I'm having another arc in my wheelhouse. And it's going to include Koriand'r's older sister Komand'r AKA Blackfire. And for the final lemon of the arc, I've been thinking of doing a three way, but with both Sakura and Koriand'r. Anyway there's a time for talk, and a time for action! Right now, it's the latter. I hope you enjoy it!)

On a cork board, there were pictures of Sauske's inner crime circle collected from her informant before he died, Sauske was the Kingpin, Suigetsu Hozuki and Jugo were the hired muscle, along with the two adopted children of his, Dämon und Hexe. Karin is actually Sauske's consigliere, as for the underboss, there's an Irish fellow by the name of Aiden 'O Shea. This guy is a really nasty bastard, and it turns out that the Irish Mob and the Uchiha Mafia are working together.

"It turns out that Sauske's using the Irish as muscle, and it turns out that he's using fear and intimidation along with kidnapping and murder to raise his little criminal empire to the highest and most dangerous crime syndicates in American history." Sakura said, but the only question on Naruto's mind was, (Why are the Irish joining Sauske's crime syndicate?)

And to top it all off, it turns out that since the Irish are in charge of many construction site on the east coast. But Naruto didn't care about who the criminals are from or their ethnicity, all he wanted was to bring bloody justice to the people who harm the innocent. As it turns out, Sakura had a history with our crimson mask wearing vigilante, even before becoming the Red Hood.

[Sakura's memory...]

When Sakura was a teenager, she came to Wayne manor to visit one of the inhabitants of the manor, and it wasn't Bruce, it was the apprentice, Naruto. She goes up to the door and knocks on it. Alfred answered the door, he knew that Sakura came to see Naruto.

"If you're looking for young master Uzumaki, he's in the gym with master Bruce fencing." Alfred said, and she walked into the mansion knowing that Bruce has been a good father figure to Naruto.

Alfred then closed the door, she then went over to the gym where both Naruto and Bruce were praticing their fencing, and it turns out that Naruto has been improving since he last fenced with Bruce, Naruto was a bit shorter than Bruce, but he had a calm and collective pose that made Sakura's heart race like a heard of wild horses, she slightly blushes as the two crossing swords with one another, the sounds of steel clashing made her attracted to her Blonde haired lover, the gym was filled with the sounds of Bruce and Naruto's sabers as they clashed and tried to get the upper hand on one another, but Naruto knew of a weak spot on Bruce, so without any hesitation whatsoever, Naruto lunged at Bruce's abdomen and the saber curved when it made contact. He then removes the saber knowing that he won the match. Bruce removes his protective mask and has a smile on his face.

"Well played, it seems that you have managed to beat me." Bruce said, and surprisingly Naruto was getting smarter too. In fact, he's been going to a boarding school and he always made sure to do his homework and studied for his tests.

Since Naruto had some free time, he always likes to spend his time with two people, either Sakura, or Bruce.

"Oh Sakura, I didn't know you were here." Naruto said after taking off his fencing mask.

"I-I just came by to see Naruto." Sakura stuttered at first, she had a major crush on the kid.

As it turns out, Sakura also knows that both Bruce and Naruto are both Batman and Robin. But it turns out as long as there are crimes being committed, you could always count on both Batman and Robin to protect the streets of Gotham. But what seemed like some textbook Fairy Tale, turned into a tragic nightmare.

[Naruto's Funeral]

Naruto's casket was closed, and there a photo of Naruto sitting in front of it, Sakura was dressed in black and she began to cry for Naruto. Bruce even shedded tears for Naruto as if he truly lost a son. She then walks over to Bruce and gives him a hug.

"I understand that Naruto meant a lot to you as he did to me, Sakura." Bruce said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura as they both began to shed tears.

Sakura was devastated about what happened, she wanted Naruto to be with her until the end of the earth.

"Why, why did it have to be Naruto to be taken?" Sakura asked, she felt like her heart was ripped from her chest.

Bruce couldn't believe that he lost Naruto, sure they might have their differences, but Bruce raised Naruto as if he was a son. In a way, he was a son and now, he's in peace resting with his parents. (Or so it seems.) Shortly after Naruto's "death," Sakura thought about wanting to commit suicide to join her beloved Naruto, but the only person that stopped her, was her mother, she told her that she was the daughter of the one who killed Naruto. Her father, the Joker killed Naruto to break the Batman's morale. So she decided to take up justice and become a woman of the law. So she kept to the books, studied for her tests, and graduated from the Boarding school with the highest honors, she then went to Harvard Law studying government law and had the intention to become an FBI agent.

"I swear Naruto, I will avenge you and bring my father to justice." Sakura said to herself, she held onto a photo of her and Naruto sitting together under a tree.

For her, it was the happiest moment she had of Naruto when he was still alive. While some girls looked to get drunk, laid, or wasted, Sakura kept to her studies and made sure she had all the credits to graduate from school! She always held onto that picture, even when she studied knowing that Naruto will be by her side no matter what. She passed her classes and made sure that she had a job in government enforcement. Soon after graduating from Harvard Law, an agent from the FBI recruited her into the Bureau. Thus becoming who she is today.

[Back To Reality…]

Naruto still had feeling for Sakura even when they were kids, but they never had a chance to be one with one another. But it's all going to change, Naruto and Sakura wanted to feel each other, and he wanted another go with Koriand'r, so Roy decided to go into another room and write a letter to his girlfriend Temari. He knew that the rooms were sound proofed so Roy can be able to write in total privacy without hearing the raucous moans of lust and screams of passion. So Roy went into the guest's room and turned the light. He really misses Temari, and he still wants to do the things to her that Naruto's doing to Sakura and Koriand'r. Roy then pulls out a piece of paper and a pen, he places them onto the desk and begins to write…

 _Dear Temari,_

 _How are you doing? It's been awhile since I last wrote to you, I hope you're still doing fine and helping those who are deep in their addictions to the light of recovery. I also wanted to thank you for helping me recover from my alcoholism. I'm still holding onto the photo of you as a way of saying that you were my guardian angel. I still think about you, and I hope that one day, and if I'm still alive and you're still single, I hope to get you a wedding ring and we can settle down and have a couple of kids, then watch our kids grow into respectful adults and have grandkids, tell them all about the things that I did with Naruto and me working alongside an alien princess. She a Tamaranean and her name is princess Koriand'r. She's really nice, and I hope that the two of you get along fine. In fact she's dating my best friend Naruto Uzumaki AKA the Red Hood. And today, we met a childhood friend/lover of Naruto as well, she's an FBI agent and her name is special agent Sakura Haruno and she a part of the anti-gang task force. I hope that he finds love in her, I don't know if he might settle down or try to find other women to join his cause. But as long as Naruto is happy with the choices he makes, but as long as he's happy with the choices he makes, I'm all good, but I hope not to see some girl go and wreck Naruto's heart. As it turns out that when Naruto died at the hands of the Joker, Sakura's heart was crushed when she thought that Naruto was dead. But now the two lovebirds have been brought back and hoping that they can relight the fire between the two even if it keeps me up at night. Here's a picture of me in this letter. I hope it finds you well, and I hope to hear back from you._

 _Love always,_

 _Roy "Arsenal" Harper_

Roy then placed a picture of himself in full costume into the folded up letter and placed it into the envelope. He also wrote the address of the place of employment where Temari worked, and he also placed a stamp on the envelope. He hoped that she could be able to write back to him, and the last letter he got contained a picture of her and she told him how much she misses him and wishing that he was still back in rehab with his alcoholism. Roy always wanted to be with Temari, and he's hoping that Temari is still in love with him as he is in love with her. Roy turned out the light and laid onto the bed knowing that he's probably going through a lot being a notorious anti-hero alongside Naruto and Koriand'r.

[Meanwhile, with Naruto, Sakura, and Koriand'r…]

Naruto was in the shower trying to control the flame for Sakura but it's failing. Feeling the hot blood coursing through his veins, he wanted both Sakura and Koriand'r bad.

(Why do I feel like this? I mean thinking of both Sakura and Koriand'r, it's just like mixing fuel and fire.) Naruto thought, and there was a knock a door.

"Is everything alright in there Naruto?" Sakura asked, and Naruto turned off the water faucets.

"Yeah, I'm coming out." Naruto replied, just then the sound of Nickelback's "Don't ever let it end" played over the stereo, and Naruto knew that he was burning with passion.

So he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. As soon as he entered the room, Sakura and Kori were under the sheet and in the nude. Kori got out of the sheet and she gently placed a kiss on Naruto's lips.

 **Lemon in 3...2...1…**

Naruto's shaft grew to be fully erect from the tender kiss of the Tamaranean, So Naruto slipped under the sheet with Sakura followed by Koriand'r. Naruto placed his lips on one of the Tamaranean's breasts. Sakura then placed her mouth over the erect shaft of Naruto as she sensually began to suck on it. She wanted the feeling of Naruto being in her.

"Naruto I want you to do me." Sakura said, and she laid on the bed, Naruto begins to kiss her thigh along with licking it making her wanting Naruto's tongue inside of her as well.

To Naruto's surprise, he really liked the way that Sakura tasted down there, it was like tasting something sweet. Sakura arched her back and she slid her fingers of her right hand into Koriand'r to keep her aroused and wanting the feeling of Naruto's undying lust alive in her. Which was working, the Tamaranean princess then began to kiss Sakura and she tasted the saliva of the Tamaranean, which made her want the urge to be more active. Along with the feeling of Naruto's tongue in her soaking wet slit, her heart was rushing with ecstasy.

"More, give me more!" Sakura screamed, she then released her lust inside of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto crawled up to Sakura's mouth and stuck his mouth into Sakura's sharing the lust that he collected from her. Then he shared it with Koriand'r as well, she liked the way that Sakura tasted as well. The ladies then had Naruto laying on his back as Sakura sat on top of his shaft and Koriand'r sat on his face and he started eating out of her as well. Sakura began sliding up and down his shaft as Naruto's tongue began to slide deep inside Kori. The moans of lust and desire filled the room as the two women were lost in their own passion and desire for Naruto.

"I don't know why, but this feeling is really good." Koriand'r said, and Sakura was lost in the feeling too.

"It what we humans call, passion." Sakura panted from the amount of strength she's using in this form of love making.

Beads of sweat came forming on all three of the lovers as they kept making love with each other. But Naruto couldn't hold back from climaxing, and Sakura was on the verge of Climaxing as well, Koriand'r then climaxes into Naruto's mouth and Naruto swallowed it and he also climaxed into Sakura as she did with Naruto. Naruto, Koriand'r, and Sakura, were all lying in bed knowing that they shared all the love their bodies could muster, and they laid there in the sheet knowing how much they love each other.

"I love you girls." Naruto said with a cool voice, and they both had their arms crossed over his chest knowing that both girls still love him as well.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, it turns out that I have made my goal of 100 follows and with 99 faves, now this is my alpha story! Without you guys, there's no way in hell I would've made this story possible! And also, the lemon goes out to all the NaruSaku fans out there and I definitely wanted to do a three way, but not to worry NaruHina fans, you'll get your glory with a lemon in the near future, because like I said, "I *don't* judge!" But I lost a few people along the way, but sometimes you gotta make sacrifices to make something possible. And I learned from my younger step brother, that the trick to a harem story, is to have two girls that are most compatible with the protagonist, and the two I choose are Sakura and Koriand'r. Let's see if push for more, and a special thanks to the Hero Of The Multiverse for the 100th follow along with the 99th fave! As always be sure to review, honesty is always good, but don't disrespect. Also faves along with follows are still optional along with welcome, so until the next awesome chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	18. A Date With A Tamaranean

Chapter 18: A Date With A Tamaranean

(Opening A/N: After Naruto had cemented his love with both Sakura and Koriand'r, our anti-hero has decided to go out on a date with the

Tamaranean princess, sorry if I haven't been updating on this story, I've been getting another project up off the ground, which leads me to this

question...what would you do if anime was deemed illegal? I'd know what I'd do, start a resistance group called "Anarchy Of Anime." Which happens

to be the name of my current anime X-over style fanfiction. But I won't twist any arms into reading it if you don't want to and I'm still looking for

more characters to add since it is an SYOC story and hope to see some more characters in that. But all in all, I also take pride in what I write but

let's cut the chit-chat shall we? Now it's time for the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it...)

When Naruto woke up, he realized that both Sakura and Koriand'r were already gone, but on the pillow next to him was a note from Sakura. It

read...

 _Naruto,_

 _Koriand'r and I have gone out to get some stuff for a nice breakfast together, so if you're up, take a shower and do what you need to do, and hope_

 _to see you at the table by 8:00._

 _love, Sakura_

Naruto then grabbed his boxers, a plain black T-shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans, and some white socks. He then went into the bathroom and placed

the clean clothes onto the sink, turned on the shower on, and as the steam of the hot water began to fog up the mirror...Naruto got into the shower,

grabbed a wash cloth along with a bar of soap, and he began to clean himself. But the thoughts of Koriand'r and Sakura were still swirling through

his head, the two ladies that filled his heart also filled him with an undying lust that couldn't be washed away with soap and water. They're the only

people he could live for, but there's other women he wants to try. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." Naruto said, but it was Roy asking if he wanted some coffee.

"Hey Naruto, I'm making some coffee. You wanna cup?" Roy asked, and Naruto could use a cup to get him on his toes.

"Yeah I'll have a cup with ya, just give me a minute I'm almost done." Naruto said finishing his shower.

He then steps out and begins to dry himself off, as soon as he was dry enough, Naruto then slipped on his boxers, followed by his jeans, and the

T-shirt as soon as he got out, he slips his socks on. The smell of brewing coffee filled the safe house. The sound of Naruto's stomach growling meant

that he needed something in his stomach, so he figured tricking it with some liquid until Sakura and Koriand'r come back and prepare some breakfast

for the group. Roy had the first cup since coffee happens to be a recovering alcoholic choice of beverage. So Naruto grabs a mug and from a

cupboard, poured a cup of the hot caffeinated brew, goes into the fridge, pulls out a quart of milk and pours it into his coffee. Naruto isn't a fan of

bitter coffee so, he then takes a spoon and begins to pour at least two scoops of sugar and swirls it in his coffee. He then takes a sip of the brew, and

all the circuits that were still off were automatically switched on. Just then Sakura and Korian'r returned with some groceries. Naruto then sets the

coffee mug down and helps the girls with the food they needed to make breakfast with. She then begins to grab a frying pan, along with a chopping

board, and a mixing bowl.

"Hopefully you guys don't mind omelets." Sakura said, and Naruto shook his head as a way of saying he didn't mind.

In fact, when he was with Bruce. Alfred would make a mean omelet and Naruto would enjoy eating it as well since he always made it healthy.

Naruto then pulls out the remote again, pauses the scene and in an attempt to break the fourth wall, he looks directly at the fourth wall and he

says...

"Hey guys, I know what you're thinking. In the anime, Sakura might be a bad cook. But here, she's like a private chef. In fact, she learned how to

cook from Alfred. And she also took up some culinary classes as well. But I hope to see how good her cooking is." Naruto said as he unpaused the

scene.

Sakura pulled out some vegetables and began chopping them up, mushrooms, peppers, onions, she also had some diced ham and cheese to make it

better. She then pulls out some cooking spray and sprays the frying pan to make sure that the food won't stick to the pan. As soon as it was up to

heat, Sakura placed the egg mixture along with some vegetables, and some other ingredients.

"Who made coffee?" Sakura asked, and Roy raised his hand since he was the one who made it.

"Want a cup? We need to find out where Sauske's doing most of his criminal business." Roy said, she then flipped the first omlette, and placed onto

the plate.

The first one she cooked was for Naruto, he then cut into the culinary delight and took a bite. The taste was like when Alfred made it when he was

Robin, it was surprising that Saukra's cooking is just as good as Alfred's. She then cooked one for Roy, Koirand'r, and finally herself. It turned out

that Sakura had an idea on how to get some information on Sauske, she wanted both Naruto and Koriand'r to go out on a date and both Roy and

Sakura will have the two tapped to make sure that they get the proper information that the FBI could use to bring down the Uchiha criminal empire.

But this was going to be a tricky thing to do, but if there's anyone willing to bring down the Uchiha empire...it was Naruto, Roy, Sakura, and

Koriand'r. They enjoyed their breakfast and conversed on the idea of how to get the information.

"I think the best way to find out the information we want, is by going out on a nice dinner date, hopefully you two don't mind Chinese." Sakura

asked, since she set up a 5:00 reservation for the two.

It also turned out that one of Sauske's inner circle men ate there and he books a 5:00 reservation there too. And tonight was a special night in fact,

Sauske, Klaus along with all of the members will be there and have a business dinner. Sakura needed some information on what they are planning

on building in the Uchiha criminal empire. But this was going to be a tricky feat because of the young twins that Sauake is using as bodyguards.

Naruto then went to one of the tailors and decided to get a tuxedo custom tailored to his specifications for this special evening he's going to have

with Koriand'r. So the tailor began to make measurements on his arms, legs, stomach, chest, neck, and waist. After getting the measurements, the

tailor then showed Naruto the proper tuxedo that he can wear and the price was affordable too, Naruto took the tuxedo and went into the changing

room, as soon as he was finished, it turned out that the tuxedo fit him like a glove.

"I'll take it." Naruto said as the tailor ringed him up on the price, he then paid full price on the tuxedo as he waited for Koriand'r to show up and see

what she would look like.

Naruto pulled out his phone and began to play Angry Birds, he was addicted to that game. He always studies where to send the birds before

launching them into the lair of the evil pigs, but little did Naruto know...that in a nearby car down the block, he was being watched by a pair of men

working for Sauske.

"It's only a matter of time before we take down the Red Hood." The first guy said, but his cockiness was going to be his undoing,

"Don't forget, he's a real badass and he used to be a Robin, worked along side Batman once upon a time. So before you go and make a remark like

that, then it's going to be your undoing." The second guy warned, he knew that Naruto is capable of killing, along with the fact that he's nothing like

Batman.

Naruto knew that he was being watched, so he walked over to the car, flinged a coin into the car, looked down at his watch, walked away, and

pressed a button on the watch causing the coin to detonate killing the two thugs. It turns out the coin Naruto gave the two thugs in the car was

actually an explosive device created by Roy since he's the crafty inventor of the group. It turned out Suigetsu, Sauske's right hand man was

watching the whole thing.

"Hey Sauske, it seems that Red has officially taken the bait." Suigetsu said over the earpiece that he was wearing.

"So, it's going to be like that huh? Well, let's see how well he and the Tamaranean princess can handle over dinner. I've got a little surprise for the

two lovebirds." Sauske said over the earpiece, he was going to use the twins Dämon und Hexe to deal with the vigilante and the alien princess.

Just then a white van showed up with Roy driving, Koriand'r was wearing a long beautiful red dress along with a beautiful pearl necklace to accent

the dress, she also had her hair and nails done as well, she wanted to go out on a date, but Dick was always too busy fighting crime and helping out

Bruce. But with Naruto, she wanted to make this special for the both of them. And they wanted some information on the Uchiha crime syndicate.

Sakura then opened the door and Naruto climbed in.

"Alright, we need to get you wired up so we can collect evidence on Sauske and bring his criminal empire to his knees." Sakura said as she began to

set up a wire tap on Naruto along with giving him a pair of contact lenses that had both audio and visual recording.

[Later, at the Chinese restaurant...]

Sakura paid off the hostess to seat them at a table overlooking the contact's meeting. They both settle for a pu-pu platter for two, Koriand'r began to

much on a crab Rangoon and Naruto had a teriyaki beef stick. The contact showed up with a briefcase along with a couple of hired thugs that work

for the Uchiha syndicate.

"I'd like to thank you for coming all the way out here. In fact, we have set up plans to help build the Uchiha crime syndicate and we brought some

ways of how to raise profits." The contact said as he opened the briefcase, inside it was some information on an enemy mafia trying to bring down

the Uchiha crime syndicate, "La Cosa Nostra" known as the Scalavanti family were extorting some Uchiha run businesses, and they were mortal

enemies with Sauske's group.

There was a wedding being held at the mansion of the Scalavanti family, it turns out that the don's beloved niece was going to get married and the

nephew in law wanted in on the family action. But Sauske had a plan for that as well, the two hired thugs then placed a hit squad dossier of all the

members being used, these guys used to run with the Irish mob or ex-IRA members, but they had a beef with the Italians.

"We've already got that squared away, in fact, these guys are under the Uchiha payroll." The first hired thug said, and the second pulled out a

schematic of the mansion along with the layout of the alarms, guard postings, and other things that could cause the mission to come to a grinding

halt.

"Hey Sakura, are you getting all of this?" Naruto asked, Sakura then got visual along with the audio of the plans but little did they know, Sauske's

two little assassin children, Dämon und Hexe were about to crash Naruto and Koriand'r's date.

The twins made their move, they were armed with the weapons Klaus gave them as a business proposition for Sauske and he wanted to see if the

Red Hood along with Starfire were going to put up a fight against two young children. Hexe stood right behind Naruto pointing her machine gun at

the back of his head, after his sister was set, Dämon unsheathed his sword and pointed it into the back of Koriand'r. Both Naruto and Koriand'r

raised their hands in the air knowing that there was a slim chance that fighting back would be an option. But Naruto came to the date unarmed.

"You wouldn't dare shoot an unarmed man now would you?" Naruto asked, but Hexe kept her gun trained at the back of Naruto's skull.

"I wouldn't provoke Große Schwester if I were you." Dämon warned, Naruto didn't want any harm coming to Koriand'r as she didn't want any harm

coming to Naruto either.

"And that goes double for you green eyed lady, if you do something stupid, then Großer Bruder will stick you like an alien shish kebab." Hexe

warned Koriand'r, but hiding in Kori's purse were Naruto's pistols, at least she didn't forget that he was going to need them.

Naruto knew that his pistols were in Koriand'r's purse since she came prepared and he didn't know what to do if he didn't have the Tamaranean

princess around.

"Great, looks like the terrible twins have returned and they want both Naruto and Kori's blood." Roy said, Sakura had her Glock ready in case

something went south.

But Sakura knew that if Naruto or Koriand'r aren't going to do anything, then they might die by the hands of the twins, and she didn't want to lose

Naruto a second time. She watched the montior and saw Koriand'r sliding her purse which was under the table with her foot to Naruto. Naruto looked

down to see his guns hiding in the purse of the Tamaranean princess, she then mouthed out to him, 'You should thank Roy for that.' Naruto nodded

knowing that his best friend was the one who thought of him. Just then, Sauske and his inner circle showed up and the Irish hit squad that is under

Sauske's payroll showed up with AR-15 carbine assault rifles and Smith and Wesson semi automatic pistols.

"Well it seems that the infamous Red Hood has come back from the grave to exact justice and isn't afraid of killing. I've been waiting for a moment

like this, but not to worry, I didn't come here to kill you..." Sauske said as he signalled both the twins to remove their weapons and both kids

removed their weapons from the alien royalty and the crimson masked vigilante.

"Why are you doing this Sauske? What are you planning?" Naruto asked as he got out of his chair, but Sauske slugs him in the stomach and the wind

out of Naruto as he collapses onto the ground trying to catch his breath, he then pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots Koriand'r as the drug begins

to take effect.

Sauske then picks up Naruto and he hands him to Jugo as the brute slings the unconscious vigilante onto his shoulder. He then finds a pair of fully

custom Berettas belonging to Naruto, he then knew that there was a secret to the two and he found out that combining the two pistols, it becomes a

very powerful sniper rifle.

"This looks like a very powerful weapon, I wonder if Klaus can see if he can build a replica like it." Sauske said to himself, he then took the two and

left the restaurant.

But before he left, he paid for both Naruto and Koriand'r's dinner. Then he placed the unconscious daters into the back of a really expensive stretch

limo.

"Okay driver, take us back to the mansion. We got ourselves a little fun with these two love birds." Sauske said as he had a sadistic smile on his

face, it turned out that he had some kind of plan to deal with both Naruto and Koriand'r.

But what would be a good way to send a message to all of the enemies of the Uchiha syndicate? Can Roy and Sakura get to Naruto along with

Koriand'r? All questions will be answered in the next chapter as it concludes the current arc.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger you guys, I wanted to save the stuff for the next chapter. And like I said, I've been really tuned into doing my Anarchy

Of Anime, which is about fighting against those who make anime illegal. But like I said, I won't twist any arms into reading it, but I've added some

really good characters into it. So, that aside...feel free to leave a review, but if you're going to be a critic, don't be mean and nasty about it. And I've

tried adding as much plot to it as much as I can, but nobody's perfect. Plus, faves and/or follows are still optional along with any ideas or suggestions

for future chapters. And, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	19. Modus Operendi

Chapter 19: Modus Operendi

(Opening A/N: Well guys, it's time to put another arc to bed, and wake up a new one, and if anyone wants to know what Modus Operendi means, it's Latin for Mode/Method of Operation or in police terms M.O. Now that Naurto and Koriand'r have been captured by Sauske in hopes to rid the anti-heroic vigilante along with the Tamaranean lover of his. But it turns out that Sauske has taken an interest in the custom pistols that Naruto uses and can transform into a high powered sniper rifle when you put them together. And to make matters worse, Sauske's going to crash a wedding of an enemy mob wth the help of Irish assassins. And it's up to both Roy and Sakura to see if they can help their friends out of this sticky situation along with try to bring down two mighty crime syndicates before an international mob war begins. So, without further ado, here's the arc finale.)

[The Uchiha Manor, basement...]

Naruto was cuffed to a steel chair which was bolted into the cement floor, his face was bloody and bashed with a huge shiner on his left eye from the paid thugs beating him senseless. One thug had a pair of brass knuckles on his right hand and wound up for a powerful punch. When the blow connected with Naruto's face, blood along with a tooth flew out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto began to laugh, he knew that it's going to be money for the tooth fairy.

"Even though I came back from the dead, I can still feel pain. But I only got one question, where's Koriand'r?" Naruto asked as he spat out a little bit of blood.

"The boss is taking care of her, I wouldn't even be sure that he's going to have the two kids have some 'fun' with her." The thug said with a smile, but Naruto began to growl furiously hoping that the kids weren't going to kill the Tamaranean princess.

Naruto had one of Roy's devices that the guards didn't even know that was on him and it was time to use it. It was a nanobot that was hiding within the cuspit that Naruto lost. Roy planted it there in case of certain emergencies. The nanobot then activated knowing that Naruto is in trouble as it flew into the handcuff and began to pick the lock. As soon as the lock was picked, it wentover to the other cuff and did the same thing freeing Naruto's hands, but that only left his legs to be unlocked. The nanobot then worked on the ankle shackles of Naruto as it freed our protagonist from his restraints. As soon as Naruto was released, he cracked his knuckles letting the guys dishing out the damage know, that he was going to wreak some payback for that tooth he lost.

"Alright you spineless twits, who's first for an ass whupping?" Naruto asked, the first thug tried to punch Naruto, but Naruto ducked at the last second and he lands an uppercut of his own knocking the first guy unconscious, the second thug tried to do the same to Naruto, but slipped behind him, stomped on the back of the thug's knee, grabbed his head, and snapped the thug's neck like a twig as the bone make an awful snapping noise.

The door opened with at least three more Uchiha thugs coming into the room but now, it was time for Bruce's training to kick in. He punched the first guard in the face busting his nose and the first thug dropped to the ground as he was bleeding through the nose, but Naruto followed it up with a foot to the face shattering his skull. The second thug pulled a pistol, but Naruto quickly disarmed the second thug and shot him right in the head as blood and brain escaped through the back of his skull it turned out the gun he used was a .50 caliber Desert Eagle. The third thug tried to score a hit on Naruto, but it turned out Naruto shot him in the throat as the bullet ripped through his windpipe and he choked to death on his own blood. But he misses his Veritas Aequitas, and he realized that his guns were stolen by Sauske, but Klaus was working on making a copy of it, therefore he gave the pistols to the kids, Dämon und Hexe for safe keeping. They were keeping an eye on Koriand'r to make sure that she wasn't going to escape with Naruto and ruin the wedding with him as well. But it turned out that Kori was sitting there as both the kids were figuring out what to do with the Tamaranean princess.

"What are you doing with Naruto's guns?" Koriand'r asked, and both twins pointed the guns at her with the intent to kill her.

"Vater asked us to keep an eye on you, and we know that your vigilante boyfriend is going to do whatever he can to stop him along with the rest of his group to crash the Scallavanti family." Dämon said, he was really wanting to do something horrible to Koriand'r even though she was tortured as a young girl.

The sound of gunfire could be heard outside the door, but it wasn't Naruto who was shooting, it turned out that Sakura and Roy came to bust out both Naruto and Koriand'r and they got to Koriand'r first. The door then kicks in and Koriand'r uses her power to free herself. She had no qualms with the children, even though they're monsters.

[Meanwhile, at the villa of the Scalavanti family...]

The Kingpin of the family Antonio "Papa Andy" Scalavanti was getting ready for his niece's wedding which was going to start in about an hour, but little did the Kingpin know, that a group of Irish assassins were outside the villa ready to kill people on the order of Sauske.

"I'd say we strike these bastards and give them no chance to attack the Uchihas." One Irish assassin said, the leader then recived a text message from Sauske saying green light.

"Well, it seems that you're just in luck there boy-o, it seems the boss is giving us the green light to kill, remember, no survivors." The leader of the Irish assassins known as the "Lucky clovers" said, these assassins were a small group of 10-20 Irish assassins for hire, and they usually works for three types of payments, cash, whiskey, or blood.

The assassins were armed with silenced M4 carbine assault rifles and silenced 1911 Colt .45s. The assassins then pulled down their ski masks to not let anyone indentify the attackers, they all cocked their guns and got out of the vehicles.

"Men, listen up, there might be a chance that the Red Hood might be on his way to stop us as well. But if he does show up with his friends as well, kill them." The leader said over the headset he was wearing.

The assassins then marched to the villa, the guards were shot up and their corpses were laying in front of the gate they were guarding, no one knew that these assassins were coming to the wedding uninvited. The assassins then entered the villa by using a blow torch on the gate, as soon as the gate opened, the assassins entered.

It turned out that before Naruto and the gang left the Uchiha mansion, Koriand'r tied up the terrible twins known as Dämon und Hexe, even though she never wanted to harm children. But the group needed to work fast since time was not on their side and Sauske is still working on eliminating the enemy mafia family opposing Sauske and his group.

"Well, it seems that the enemy has the time advantage. But it'd be best to use the chaos to our edge." Naruto said, and the group all got into the panel door van.

Sakura had Naruto's guns as well, it turned out that Konan built a fake pair of Naruto's pistols, the ones that Sauske took were the fake ones, Sakura had the real ones for such a time of turmoil. Sakura then hands the vigilante his tools of justice. Naruto then places on the leather jacket and the Red Hood mask he wears, becoming the murdering vigilante known as "The Red Hood."

The assassin were killing off anyone who was unfortunate to come across these merciless men. One guy was trying to fight off the assassins, but when he tried to get the gun from a dead mafia member, the assassin kicked to the ground and had the silenced carbine assault rifle pointing in the guy's mouth.

"You're making a big mistake there boy-o." The Irish assassin said, he then squeezed the trigger sending a bullet through the guy's mouth as it tears through the back of his neck and kills him instantly.

The sounds of gunfire could be heard all over the villa, Papa Andy was getting his niece into the panic room, but the assassins had the room rigged to release a poison gas as soon as the panic room was sealed. The room filled with the poisonous gas and in a matter of seconds, the bride choked on the gas and died. The Mafia don didn't notice until it was too late, that he just sealed the fate of his own flesh and blood. It turned out that someone has betrayed the Scalavanti family and is working for Sauske.

"I can't believe that you just did that, you see if you would've joined her, then I'll take control of the family." One man said as he walked into the office, it turned out that the turncoat was the groom who was Papa Andy's most loyal hit man.

"You, I can't believe that you betrayed the family! How much is that Uchiha kid paying you to off me?" Papa Andy asked, the hit man Vito Cavanori the groom to be, wanted total control of the family and there was a small handful of others who knew that joining Sauske was the better idea than opposing him.

Vito then pulls out a .50 caliber Desert Eagle handgun and cocks the hammer, he then points it at the mob boss and he bows his head in shame. He knew that he was going to die by the hands of his traitorus hit man. Vito then points the pistol at his chest pulls the trigger, sending a bullet through the chest of Papa Andy, breaking his breast plate, and the bullet pierces into Papa Andy's heart killing him instantly. The corpse of the Mafia Don fell into the chair and he laid there dead as a door nail.

"You got guts there boy-o, but I'm afraid that Sauske has asked us to cut off any ties to the Scalavanti family and that includes you." The lead Irish assassin said, as he pulled out a silenced 1911 Colt .45, squeezed the trigger, and placed a bullet through Vito's forehead as he collapsed onto the floor with blood and brain matter pouring out of the bullet hole that was left in his head.

As soon as our group got to the villa, it turned out that the Irish assassins already did enough damage on Sauske's behalf. But it didn't mean that Naruto didn't have a chance to add to the corpses of those who have passed. He then combines the pistols into a powerful sniper rifle, but before he could go out and kill the Irish assassins, Sakura managed to get her hands on an HK416 carbine assault rifle.

"Naruto, please come back alive, I don't want to lose you again." Sakura said, she then placed a kiss on his mask.

"I promise Sakura, I'll come back alive. And I'll be sure that I come back more alive than the time that Ra's Al Ghul resurrected me through the Lazarus pit." Naruto replied as he opened the panel van door and got out.

The villa was filled with the corpses of the guests, bodyguards, and members of the Mafia. The Irish assassins knew that the Red Hood should be showing up, Naruto climbed up the wall and looked through the scope and saw two assassins talking to one another through a window.

"This is nothing more than a cake walk, besides, I hope the Red Hood shows up." Says one of the assassins, but he ended up getting shot by a sniper bullet from Naruto's makeshift sniper rifle.

The Irish assassin then dropped dead as the bullet whizzed through his neck and the second guy tried to find out where Naruto was but before he could find him...a second bullet came through the window and kills him as well by going through his skull.

Naruto knew that these guys mean business, and so does he. Koriand'r then used her power to blast a hole through the gate even though it was partly open. Roy had his trusty bow out with an arrow ready to fire, Koriand'r then used another energy blast to blow the front door open. The mansion was covered in corpses of maids, bulters, guest, even loyal bodyguards.

"Well, looks like the assassins did a number on this joint." Roy said looking around, Kori knew that there were footsteps coming from above and they were drawing closer.

But it turned out the remaining Irish assassins had the duo surrounded, but little did they know, Naruto was coming in to save the duo from their demise. He hid behind the door in one of the guest bedrooms, so he kicked the door so hard, that it goes flying and takes out three assassins as the door crushes their bones and they fly down to the ground dead. Naruto then seperates the pistols and switches to the HK416 Sakura gave him. Naruto then began to open fire on the other assassins as they tried to shoot him as well, but Naruto was running and gunning as the assassins were getting shot in the chest and Naruto changing mags on the fly when he needed to reload, and Naruto happens to be a fast reloader.

"Piss on me eyes, if it isn't the infamous Red Hood? Have you come here to kill Sauske, Boy-o? I'm here to tell you, you're too late. Sauske has some business to attend to somewhere else, in fact, he's gone to another dimension." The lead assassin said, and that just pissed off Naruto as well, so he pulls out his knife and tosses it at the lead assassin as the blade hit's the assassin's shoulder and he bled profusely.

Naruto then killed off the rest of the assassins and began to stalk the leader. Naruto then goes over to the injured leader as he pulled the knife and placed it under the leader's chin.

"Where's Sauske?" Naruto asked intent on slitting the throat of the assassin, but he began to laugh.

"Are you really intending on killing me? Shite, I'll guess I'll tell you anyway, he's gathering the leauge of assassins, and it turns out, he's a member of the leauge." The Irish assassin said, Naruto then sheathes the knife and pulls out his pistol placing a bullet through the assassin leader's head, killing him.

Sauske has just disappeared in hopes to gather a group of cut throat villains, but that was just the tip of the metaphoric iceberg. As soon as Naruto, Roy and Koriand'r got back to the van, they were greeted by Koriand'r's older sister Komand'r, there was some kind of problem going on their home planet of Tamaran. But what's going on Tamaran, why is Komand'r here on Earth? To answer those question along with Sauske's plan on dealing with Naruto through the leauge of assassins? All questions will be answered in the next arc.

[To Be Continued in the next arc...]

(A/N: Sorry for not updating you guys, but I've been working on some other projects, also if anyone is a Gangsta fan, check out my new project "Crimson Fox Of Ergastulum." But I won't twist any arms into reading it if you don't want to. Plus I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the memory of those who have died in the Orlando massacre along with the families of the victims, such sad moments just fill me with grief, and innocent people dying for who they are or what they believe is unacceptable. Therefore my deepest thoughts go out to them. Also, I'm looking to do 100 chapters minimum with this story, let's see who can egg me on to do it, convince me to do 100 chapters with a review, I triple dog dare you guys. But any good reviews will suffice. As always faves, follows, and suggestions for future arc ideas are optional and always welcome. So, until the next chapter...This is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
